Dismantle, Repair
by keepbelieving
Summary: Como um encontro casual em uma loja de café pode acabar mudando tudo. TRADUÇÃO. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes à J.K. Rowling incluindo vários editores, não só a Bloomsbury Books e Scholastic Books mas também a Warner Brothers, Inc. Esse fanfic é sem fins lucrativos e sem pretensões de infringir copyright ou trademark._

_As letras são da música Dismantle/Repair do Anberlin. _

**Dismantle/Repair**

Autora: shamrocker 531

Tradutora: keepbelieving

**Casais:** Draco/Harry, um pouco de Draco/Cedrico e Harry/Olívio

**Rating:** M (isto obviamente contém slash – se não gosta, não leia)

**Warnings:** Menções de abuso, violência; morte de personagem secundário; infidelidade; conteúdo sexual explícito.

**Gênero :** Romance/Drama/Angst/AU

**Sinopse**: Como um encontro casual em uma loja de café pode acabar mudando tudo.

**Notas da Autora**: Essa história está completa e eu estarei postando novos capítulos a cada dois dias. Eu ainda estou dividindo as partes, mas sairá algo em torno de 20 ou 25 capítulos. Por favor, divirtam-se.

**Notas da Tradutora**: Existe um motivo pelo qual eu decidi ler essa fanfic: eu adoro Anberlin; _Dismantle, Repair_ é uma das minhas músicas favoritas. E também existe um motivo pelo qual eu quis traduzi-la: ela quebrou o meu coração.

Dica para ouvir: Only This Moment - **Röyksopp**

_Hands like secrets are the hardest thing to keep from you_

_Lines and phrases like knives, your words can cut me through_

_Dismantle me down (repair)_

_You dismantle me, You dismantle me_

_Dismantle/Repair – Anberlin_

Capítulo 1

- 12 de Março –

Draco Malfoy não costumava frequentar lojas tão... simplórias como aquela em que ele havia entrado, mas um telefonema desesperado da esposa de seu melhor amigo acabou levando-o a uma louca caçada para achar o mais recente livro de uma série que o referido melhor amigo exigia receber em seu 24º aniversário. Draco já havia ligado para todas as livrarias existentes na área e finalmente encontrou o lugar que se dispôs a guardar o último exemplar para ele. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele estava contente por estar ali.

_Quem pede um livro de presente? _Ele pensou enquanto alcançava com as mãos o espesso volume do romance. Ele observou a contracapa à medida que andava; olhando ocasionalmente para cima evitando esbarrar em crianças pequenas e senhoras de idade. O loiro bufou baixinho para si mesmo – _não devo nunca fazer esse barulho novamente_ – ao terminar de ler o resumo incrivelmente entusiasta na capa de trás da obra_. Deus... Blaise é mais idiota do que eu imaginava se ele realmente gosta dessa porcaria. Nota mental... achar amigos melhores. _

Enquanto abria caminho pela multidão, ele tentou ao máximo encarar pouco as pessoas. Dois meses atrás ele havia prometido a sua amada mãe que tentaria ser um pouco mais educado com estranhos. Isso aconteceu após uma pequena viagem de compras na qual ela puxou-lhe de lado, dizendo em suas palavras: "Estou absolutamente surpresa que as pessoas pensem que criei meu filho para ser uma pessoa tão egoísta e arrogante." Ela provavelmente também usou as palavras "bruto", "abrasivo" e "rude". Depois ela lhe disse o quão parecido com seu pai ele estava se tornando e, após o choque da reprimenda, ele imediatamente prometeu mudar sua conduta.

Lúcio Malfoy era uma força a ser levada em conta. Ele foi um brilhante empesário com uma das mentes mais inteligentes, embora ao mesmo tempo sem ética e enganosa, que Draco havia conhecido em toda a sua curta vida. O jovem Malfoy certamente nutria um grande respeito por seu pai, mas de nenhuma forma desejava tornar-se igual a ele.

Ainda assim… apesar das promessas feitas a sua mãe, ele não conseguia evitar o desgosto por ser forçado a fazer compras em um departamento de desconto da loja, de todos os lugares possíveis. Aquilo tinha potencial para arruinar completamente o seu dia se ele permitisse, e há três meses o teria enviado a uma longa semana em luta de auto-piedade. Mas dessa vez ele estava decidido a faazer melhor do que isso, mesmo que fosse só nas aparências. _Graças a Deus meu pai não está me vendo aqui._

Ele assustou-se para parar quando uma pequena criança correu diretamente para as suas pernas, encolhendo-se com a certeza de que mãos sujas e pegajosas estavam agarrando sua calça social cinza escura. Olhou para baixo encontrando grandes olhos castanhos e sentiu seu lábio superior curvarem-se num rosnado, expondo dentes brancos e perfeitos.

"Jacob! Jacob… peça licença." Uma jovem mulher ruiva pegou o braço da criança, trazendo-a para o seu lado. Ela sorriu para Draco, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando encarou o olhar ameaçador que aquele homem bem vestido dirigia a ela e a seu filho. "Me... me desculpe, senhor."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha ao notar o olhar na face da mulher. _Wow... eu realmente sou tão intimidador assim? E eu achei que minha mãe estava exagerando. _Ele forçou seus traços a relaxarem e deu um breve aceno de cabeça em direção à mulher antes de virar-se para continuar seu caminho rumo aos caixas e sair daquela loja horrível o mais rápido possível.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse dar outro passo, um som leve e musical chamou sua atenção e tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos. Ele olhou a sua volta buscando quem poderia estar murmurando cantos natalinos no meio de Março e seus olhos pairaram sobre um homem moreno que se encontrava reclinado sobre uma mesa, esfregando um ponto pegajoso com fúria enquanto mordia o lábio, cantalorando baixinho "Jingle Bells". Draco não era o único a olhá-lo (outra lição proibida por sua mãe), mas ele percebeu que seus pálidos olhos cinza estavam simplesmente colados na figura daquele homem.

Ele possuía cabelos pretos que provavelmente não eram cortados há três ou quatro meses, o exato oposto das madeixas louro-esbranquiçadas de Draco, ligeiramente onduladas e perfeitas. As extremidades dos cabelos negros apontavam em várias direções, como se seu dono tivesse acabado de cair da cama ou de participar de um bom amasso. Sua pele era clara, embora não tão branca e pálida como a pele de alabastro de Draco. E as roupas de segunda mão que o rapaz usava… bom, ele certamente deixava algo a desejar. Seus jeans eram desbotados e sua camisa vermelha justa certamente havia visto dias melhores, embora caísse bem nele. O olhar de Draco caiu para os pés do garoto e ele retesou-se ao ver seus tênis converse verdes. Havia uma faixa prateada em torno de um dos dedos do pé direito. _Seria fita adesiva?_ O cadarço de um dos sapatos era verde e o outro era vermelho, o que fez Draco perguntar-se se era uma continuação do clima natalino que parecia apossar-se do rapaz ou se era apenas coincidência.

De repente ele se viu andando em direção à pequena loja de café e se perguntou o que estava fazendo. O café estava obviamente perto do horário de fechar mas a placa escrito "entre" ainda estava pendurada na parede pintada de vermelho neon atrás dos caixas, então ele andou dirigindo-se ao balcão.

Olhando de soslaio, ele viu quando o moreno finalmente se deu conta de que havia uma atendente esperando. Ele jogou a toalha molhada em uma pia de louça suja e começou a andar em direção ao caixa onde Draco se encontrava.

O loiro pôs o livro sobre o balcão e buscou uma posição confortável para suas mãos inquietas. _Por que raios eu estou tão nervoso?_ Finalmente se ajeitou, colocando as mãos em cima do livro de uma maneira que ele julgou ser casual. Ouviu então passos atrás de si delatando que o moreno se aproximava e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Concentrado apenas no suave barulho dos sapatos do homem, Draco assustou-se quando a porta do quarto de trás de repente se abriu e um jovem garoto de dezesseis anos saiu e andou até o registro. Ele acenou com uma das mãos em direção ao moreno. "Está tudo bem, Harry... eu cuido disso."

Harry. O nome era um pouco antiquado e simples, mas parecia perfeito. Draco forçou um sorriso para o garoto, tentando não mostrar sua irritação. Ele só havia entrado no café para falar com o moreno. _Harry_, pensou, lembrando a si mesmo. Ele nem tomava café!

"Posso ajudá-lo?" o loiro perguntou enquanto corria os dedos pelos fios encaracolados e oleosos do seu cabelo.

Sim, você pode lavar as suas mãos nojentas antes de tocar em algo que deveria ir para a minha boca. Draco suspirou e olhou para a tabela do menu. "Bom... vocês têm chocolate?"

"Acabou."

Draco mordeu os lábios, reprimindo a vontade de amaldiçoar o adolescente a sua frente. "Então eu acho que só vou querer um cafezinho... forte." Não era como se ele fosse beber aquilo de qualquer forma, então pra que pedir todos aqueles complementos exagerados?

O menino loiro meneou a cabeça e virou-se para preparer o seu pedido.

Draco tentou parecer casual ao virar-se para o lado e novamente mirar Harry. Ele ainda trabalhava no mesmo teimoso ponto de sujeira, mas agora havia escolhido "Noite Feliz" para cantar. Bom, ao menos ele tem bom gosto quanto a músicas natalinas.

"Você quer uma colherzinha?"

Draco virou-se novamente para mirar o adolescente, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. "Desculpe?"

O menino segurava uma pequena colher de plástico. "Colherzinha para mexer o café?"

_Mas é claro que eu quero, seu idiota!_ Ele apenas assentiu – educadamente – e buscou sua carteira.

O atendente jogou uma colherzinha dentro da xícara e entregou a ele.

Draco deu-lhe o dinheiro e observou em choque quando o menino afastou-se para contar seu troco_. Mas que inferno... que tipo de imbecis esse lugar contrata?_

Enquanto o garoto finalmente lhe devolvia seu troco, Draco percebeu que o cantarolar havia acabado. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e ficou desapontado quando não viu sinais de Harry, embora ele não soubesse exatamente o porquê de sentir-se assim. Suspirando baixo, colocou o troco no bolso, pegou o livro e o café que não desejava e girou nos calcanhares, desejando sair daquele lugar o mais rápido e humanamente possível.

"Hey!"

Draco esbarrou no ombro de Harry fazendo com que a montanha de pratos caísse no chão, quebrando. Seus olhos se arregalaram em horror enquanto ele fitava a bagunça de café derramado com cacos de vidro espalhados no chão. _Maldito Blaise e seu maldito livro!_

Harry nem olhou para Draco. Ele apenas mirou a bagunça e suspirou pesadamente, abaixando-se em frente à bacia para pegar os cacos de cerâmica e de vidro. "Desculpe", ele murmurou.

O coração de Draco acelerou e ele sentiu um desconhecido rubor de vergonha queimando seu rosto pálido. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para o topo da cabeça de Harry. "Hm…" Draco então limpou a garganta, agachando-se ao lado do homem menor. Ele pegou um par de fragmentos maiores. "Eu realmente sinto muito por isso" disse suavemente.

Harry começou a levantar a cabeça, mas seus olhos se fixaram na manga do terno de Draco. "Sem problemas" ele disse dando de ombros. Quando Draco tentou alcançar mais um caco de vidro, Harry levantou a mão. "Está tudo bem… não quero que suje o seu terno."

Draco deu um meio-sorriso. "Eu tenho pelo menos mais vinte desses lá em casa."

Harry franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo e levantou-se rapidamente, trazendo consigo a bacia e segurando-a na frente dele.

"Eu posso pelo menos pagar pelo prejuízo?" Draco procurou por sua carteira novamente.

Harry poucou a bacia em cima do balcão e segurou a vassoura e a pá que um colega de trabalho lhe passava.

Draco tirou da carteira uma generosa de dinheiro e estendeu-a para ele.

"A loja irá pagar."

_Por que ele não olha para mim_? Draco abriu a boca para protestar.

"Está tudo bem… de verdade. A loja irá pagar" Harry virou-se. "Tirando do meu salário" ele murmurou baixinho.

Draco sentiu as bochechas corarem novamente e tentou reprimir sua raiva. _Mal-agradecido de merda!_ "Mas eu insisto".

"Eu não preciso de sua caridade" Harry respondeu, ainda de costas para o loiro.

O colega de Harry levou a bacia cheia de cacos de vidro para a outra sala, virando a placa "Entre" para o outro lado enquanto caminhava.

Harry começou a varrer o resto dos cacos para dentro de uma pá de poeira, depois levantou-se e desapareceu pela porta da sala de trás sem dizer mais nada.

Draco permaneceu sozinho no meio do café, incerto sobre o que realmente havia ocorrido. Com um longo suspiro, ele então tirou da carteira duas notas de cinquenta e depositou-as no balcão um pouco abaixo do registro, esperando que o colega de cabelos gordurosos de Harry não encontrasse e reivindicasse o dinheiro como seu. Pegando o café e seu livro, ele se apressou para sair.

*.*.*.*

Draco estava sentado em seu carro com a cabeça encostada no descanso do banco enquanto observava a chuva cair. Ele gostaria que seu coração parasse de bater tão forte, mas nenhum de seus habituais exercícios de respiração parecia estar funcionando.

Ele nunca havia sido tão humilhado em toda a sua vida. Ele não apenas tinha protagonizado uma grande cena em um espaço público, o que por si só já era motivo de vergonha, como Harry não havia olhado para ele em nenhum momento. E Draco Malfoy não era passível de ser ignorado.

Ele moveu-se assustado quando ouviu uma música tocando. Depois de recuperar sua compostura, ele tirou o celular do bolso, vendo "Blaise e Pansy" piscar no visor. Suspirou, abrindo o aparelho com um clique. "Alô?"

"Você vem ou não?" Blaise perguntou.

"Claro que vou. Eu só…me distraí um pouco.

"Já são quase oito e meia, Draco. Todo mundo já está aqui; só estamos esperando você."

"É o seu aniversário, Zabini. Comece a festa e eu estarei aí assim que puder. Ele desligou o celular sem esperar pela resposta do amigo. Afinal, era culpa dele que Draco tivesse entrado naquela loja, para início de conversa. Suspirando pesadamente, ele guardou o celular no bolso e ligou o carro.

Assim que começou a sair do lugar, ele viu Harry deixando o prédio enquanto vestia uma jaqueta preta e protegia a cabeça da chuva fria. O homem, no entanto, não parecia ter pressa enquanto atravessava o parque rumo ao ponto de ônibus. Chegando à calçada, ele deixou a pesada mochila cair no chão.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Draco. _Bom, nós não podemos ter isso agora, não é mesmo?_ Ele seguiu com o carro até o ponto de ônibus, abaixando o vidro do banco de passageiro. "Hey" ele chamou. "Quer uma carona?"

Harry manteve sua cabeça abaixada. "Não, obrigado."

Draco suspirou, debruçando-se sobre o vidro da janela. "Quando chega o próximo ônibus?"

"Em torno de 30 minutos", veio a resposta.

"Você vai ficar doente."

Harry riu de leve e deu de ombros.

Draco estacionou o carro no parque e saiu, perguntando-se durante o caminho porque exatamente ele se preocupava com aquele garoto que o evitava solenemente. Ele sentou-se ao lado dele, tentando ignorer a chova que molhava seus cabelos e terno, fazendo o material colar em sua pele de uma maneira desconfortável. "Mau dia?"

Harry distanciou-se e assentiu. "É, pode-se dizer que sim."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo.

"Por que você se importa, afinal?" Harry finalmente perguntou.

Draco hersitou. "Você me lembra alguém."

"Quem?"

Draco riu. "Sabe… eu não faço idéia. Só… só alguém."

Harry virou-se para olhá-lo, um pequeno sorriso destacando-se em seu rosto.

Draco prendeu a respiração quando se vu encarando o par de olhos verdes mais intensos que ele já havia visto em toda sua vida. Ele engoliu em seco e apontou o carro. "Venha." Levantou-se, pegando com uma mão a mochila de Harry que se encontrava no chão, a seus pés. Sem esperar por uma resposta do Moreno, ele jogou a mochila no banco de trás e dirigiu-se para sentar no banco de motorista.

Harry observou-o com cautela por um momento antes de finalmente sentar-se no banco ao lado. "Obrigado", ele disse suavemente, mirando as próprias mãos.

Draco assentiu e retirou o carro da vaga lentamente.

Durante os primeiros dez minutos da viagem, Harry trocou de posição nervosamente ao seu lado.

Draco cerrou os dentes. _Você pode, por favor, ficar quieto? _Pessoas inquietas sempre lhe tiravam do sério. "O que é?" ele finalmente pergutou, disfarçando sua irritação com um sorriso ameno.

"Você vai beber isso?" Harry perguntou apontando para a xícara de café ainda fumegante.

"Fique à vontade."

Harry sorriu-lhe em agradecimento, tomando a xícara em suas mãos.

"Então… onde você mora?"

O moreno riu de leve, mas a risada foi substituida por uma carranca de repente. "Bom… eu suponho que deveria ir para a casa do meu padrinho."

"Então você vive com ele?"

Harry encolheu os ombros e olhou para fora da janela. "Espero que sim."

Draco olhou de relance para o outro, reparando no olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo assombrado do rapaz, bem como no torcer de suas mãos. "O que houve?"

Harry pigarreou e sentou-se direito, mas não falou nada.

Draco desistiu e concentou-se na estrada. "Então… para onde dirijo?"

"Bom… ele mora um pouco longe daqui, na verdade." Uma nota de insegurança fez-se notar na voz de Harry quando ele falou. "Em torno de algumas horas. Eu entenderei se você não quiser ir tão longe; você pode me deixar em algum lugar e eu…"

"Eu não vou larger você em qualquer lugar", Draco interrompeu. _Deus… Blaise vai ficar furioso._"Só me diga como chegar lá."

Um grande sorriso espalhou-se pelo rosto cansado de Harry e Draco sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao sinal disso.

Depois de dar as direções, Harry afundou de volta no assento, tentando relaxer. "Eu agradeço".

Draco meneou a cabeça. "É o mínimo que posso fazer depois da confusão que fiz na sua loja."

Harry ficou em silêncio.

Draco suspirou levemente, alcançando o console central e abrindo o compartimento. "Cigarro?" Ele perguntou ao tirar um maço e um isqueiro.

Harry levantou os olhos. Ele soltou o ar em um grande suspiro e sorriu de uma forma que parecia aliviada. "Oh meu Deus, sim… obrigado."

A nicotina pareceu acalmar a ansiedade de Harry, e eles seguiram em silêncio por um tempo, ambos fumando e olhando para frente. A chuva havia diminuído e agora se transformava em uma pequena garoa.

"Estamos chegando", Harry finalmente falou, começando com suas trocas de posição repentinamente.

Draco estendeu o pacote de cigarros para o rapaz inquieto. "Acha que ele ficará feliz em vê-lo? Você não falou muito sobre ele."

"Eu não sei. Não falo com ele há meses. Talvez eu devesse ter ligado antes."

Draco reparou a preocupação estampada no rosto de Harry e parou o carro no meio-fio. "Aqui." Ele estendeu seu celular para o moreno.

A mão de Harry tremia ao pegar o aparelho. Ele hesitou por um momento, olhando sem realmente ver o teclado de número antes de finalmente digitá-los e ligar.

Draco evitou olhar para ele. Podia perceber o quanto Harry estava nervoso então ao invest de focar seus olhos, mirou para fora de sua janela, conferindo ao moreno um pouco mais de privacidade.

Harry limpou a garganta. "Oi, Sirius" ele disse suavemente. "É… sou eu." Houve uma longa pausa enquanto ele ouvia o padrinho falar, então ele relaxou um pouco e afundou mais no assento. "Eu sei… também sinto saudades."

Draco sentiu-se sorrir e a tensão em cuja existência ele não havia reparado sumiu de seus ombros e pescoço.

"Ah… ah não, não há nada errado, eu só…" Harry engoliu em seco e novamente limpu a garganta. Ele disparou um olhar nervoso a Draco antes de olhar para o próprio colo e abaixar a voz. "Eu só estava pensando se talvez… bom, eu esperava que você não se importasse de eu ficar um pouco com você?" Harry fechou os olhos e segundos depois Draco viu seu corpo enrijecer. "Nós terminamos". Harry fungou e tentou disfarçar o ato com uma falsa tosse. "Não, é só que… já era tempo."

Draco acendeu um cigarro e gentilmente cutucou Harry com o cotovelo. Quando os olhos verdes se viraram para os seus, ele balançou a cabeça para indicar que estava saindo do carro. "Não tenha pressa", ele sussurrou.

Harry sorriu-lhe em agradecimento e observou-o saindo do carro.

Draco fumou enquanto dava alguns passos, ocasionalmente olhando de volta para o carro. Ele podia ver o quão agitado Harry estava ficando. Suas mãos acenavam com vigor e seu rosto estava manchado e vermelho de raiva. Em um certo momento ele puxou o celular da orelha, cobrindo o aparelho com uma das mãos, obviamente descontente com o que quer que seu padrinho estivesse dizendo.

Draco sentiu seu peito apertar e novamente se perguntou por que ele se importava afinal. Não era como se Harry tivesse sido simpatico com ele no início; embora Draco estivesse começando a achar que havia um bom motivo por trás daquele humor do rapaz.

Ele jogou fora o cigarro e virou-se para o carro, vendo Harry sentar-se com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e o rosto nas mãos, seus ombros tremendo com soluços.

Draco ficou paralisado em horror no início, incerto sobre como agir. Ele não tinha muita experiência em confortar os outros. Na verdade, geralmente eram suas palavras ácidas que faziam as pessoas procurarem consolo em outro lugar. Mesmo antes do sermão de sua mãe ele já sabia que não era a melhor pessoa do mundo. E ele também conhecia sua reputação de bastardo sem coração, mas ele também não podia deixar Harry chorando em seu carro noite adentro. Para onde mais ele poderia ir?

Suspirando pesadamente ele se decidiu e voltou para o carro, tentando fazer o máximo de barulho possível para que Harry tivesse a chance de se recompor, se assim desejasse.

Quando fechou a porta, foi recebido por nada além de silêncio. Ele olhou de soslaio para Harry, que ainda estava com a cabeça coberta por suas trêmulas mãos. Seus ombros ainda tremiam, mas ele não emitia nenhum som.

Draco guiou sua mão cuidadosamente até a parte de trás do pescoço do moreno. A pele ali era quente e estava clamando por toque, mas ele forçou-se a afastar a mão com desgosto. O loiro então chegou um pouco mais perto e gentilmente puxou o outro para seu ombro.

Harry soltou um pequeno soluço ao descansar o rosto contra o pescoço de Draco. Ele fechou os olhos com força e tentou respirar, mas acabou desistindo ao sentir as lágrimas chegarem. Segurou então a barra da jaqueta de Draco com tanta força que sentiu suas juntas ficarem brancas.

Draco suspirou levemente e começou a fazer círculos nas costas do moreno, buscando confortá-lo. Ele não achava que havia muito a ser ditto para melhorar a situação, então apenas segurou Harry e deixou-o chorar.

O tremor parou após alguns minutos. O aperto forte de Harry em sua jaqueta diminuiu momentos depois. Finalmente, depois que as lágrimas secaram e sua respiração se acalmou, o moreno levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos cinza, quase prata, de Draco.

O loiro se viu novamente mergulhando naqueles olhos verdes e não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Sua mão ainda descansava atrás do pescoço de Harry e ele de repente se deu conta de quão próximos ambos estavam um do outro. Ele deveria sentir-se acuado diante da intensidade do olhar do homem menor, mas não. _Lindo._ E moveu sua mão para acariciar os fios negros e macios.

Harry suspirou e fechou seus olhos por um momento, aproveitando o toque. Então, sem nenhum aviso, ele alcançou mais um cigarro e ajeitou-se de volta no banco, quebrando o contato entre eles.

Sentindo-se subitamente desconfortável, Draco olhou para a frente e colocou o cinto, tentando acalmar seus nervos. "Bom… para onde então?"

"Ele está na França com Remus". Harry disse, como se nada houvesse acontecido. "Eles não estarão em casa dentro de duas semanas e eu não tenho chave para entrar lá."

"Certo." Draco ligou o carro e checou pelo espelho retrovisor antes de virar e voltar à estrada pela qual eles haviam vindo.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Para o meu flat."

Harry congelou.

Draco tentou não se desapontar com o pânico que rapidamente se instalou sobre o outro. _Não posso culpá-lo por ficar assustado. Ele nem ao menos me conhece!_ "Eu tenho um quarto vago. Você pode ficar essa noite e pela manhã decidir o que vai fazer."

Harry procurou relaxar enquanto assentia lentamente.

Draco tamborilou levemente os dedos sobre o volante enquanto procurava desesperadamente por algum assunto. Ele nunca fora muito bom com silêncios. "Então, por que sua… namorada deixou você?"

Harry soltou uma risada amarga. "Minha _namorada_ não me deixou. Eu fui embora."

_Droga, ele é hetero. Eu sabia_! "Ok. Então, por que _você_ a deixou?"

"Já era tempo."

"Vocês estavam juntos há quanto tempo?"

"Três anos."

Draco ficou surpreso. Ele não conseguia sustentar uma relação por mais de uma semana, mas aquele garoto havia conseguido por três anos?

"O quê?" Harry perguntou ao notar o olhar estranho estampado no rosto do loiro.

"Ah, nada." Draco sorriu para ele. "É só que… três anos é bastante coisa. Eu geralmente as dispensava aos gritos com uma semana."

Harry riu e Draco percebeu que o som da risada emitia arrepios por sua espinha. Ele queria ouvir mais daquele som, especialmente se fosse ele a causa disso.

"Eu acho isso bem difícil de imaginar." Harry afirmou, virando-se de lado para encarar o outro.

Draco sorriu de lado. "Você ficaria surpreso. O último cara com quem eu terminei…" O pânico de repente o tomou, e ele engoliu pesadamente ao perceber o que havia deixado escaper. Seus dedos longos e brancos seguraram o volante com mais força e ele olhou de soslaio para Harry, tentando captar sua reação.

As bochechas do moreno estavam coradas e ele virou-se para frente de novo. "Então você é… gay?"

Draco assentiu, incapaz de falar alguma coisa.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por um instante antes de finalmente se pronunciar. "Então é por isso que você me ofereceu carona? Estava planejando…?"

"Eu não planejei nada." Draco sentenciou. "Na melhor das hipóteses, achei que pudesse arranjar um número de celular."

"Bom, eu não tenho um", Harry disse com a respiração presa.

"De qualquer modo não faz muita diferença, já que você terminou com a sua _namorada_. Obviamente, você é hetero."

Harry não respondeu. Ele começou a roer as unhas sem parar e sua perna balançou-se nervosamente.

"Está tudo bem?" Draco mirou-o hesitante.

Harry respondeu com um mínimo aceno.

_Merda, estúpido Malfoy… não sabe quando ficar de boca fechada. _Draco limpou a garganta e parou o carro no estacionamento de um pequeno restaurante. Ele desligou o motor e ambos permaneceram sentados em silêncio durante algum tempo. "Ouça, Harry…eu acho que já fui bastante paciente com esse seu humor e com a sua enigmaticitude – "

"Essa palavra não existe", Harry disse suavemente.

"- de toda essa situação", Draco continuou ignorando a interrupção. "Eu estou tentando ser legal com você… e acredite, ser legal com alguém não está exatamente no topo das minhas prioridades, e não é uma coisa fácil para mim. Não é nem mesmo algo que eu _goste_ de fazer, mas… você parece um cara bacana e eu prometi à minha mãe que tentaria." Ele limpou a garganta novamente e silenciosamente amaldiçoou a si mesmo por dizer esta última parte. "Então… se o fato de eu ser gay significa que você vai começar a agir de forma preconceituosa comigo, então eu prefiro – "

Mas Draco nunca teve a chance de terminar a frase, porque naquele momento ele se viu com um Harry em seu colo, um Harry cujos lábios cobriam insistentemente os seus, impedindo-o de continuar.

Draco ofegou surpreso e gemeu profundamente ao sentir a língua do outro invadir sua boca. Ele alcançou os cabelos negros, puxando uma porção deles para virar a cabeça de Harry mais um pouco, aprofundando o beijo. Era áspero e passional e Draco sentiu a cabeça girar com a intensidade do momento. Havia sido um longo, longo tempo desde que ele havia feito aquilo pela última vez e agora ele já começava a se perguntar por que havia parado o carro, em primeiro lugar.

Os dedos de Harry afundavam nos já desalinhados cabelos de Draco e ele afastou-se, forçando a cabeça do loiro contra o encosto do assento. Harry então atacou seu longo e pálido pescoço com lábios, língua e dentes enquanto pressionava fortemente seus quadris contra os do outro.

Sem pensar em perder o controle da situação, Draco puxou os cabelos do moreno forçando novamente sua boca contra a dele. Mordeu e sugou de leve o lábio inferior do outro, deixando então seus lábios escorregarem para o pescoço, provando a pele levemente salgada da região.

Harry gemeu e prensou suas ereções. "A que distância fica o seu flat?"

"Em torno de 40 minutos" Draco sussurrou, os lábios ainda pousados no pescoço do mais novo.

Harry soltou um gemido frustrado. "Podemos arranjar um quarto?"

Surpreso com o pedido, Draco riu no pescoço do outro. Ele então parou de beijá-lo e afastou-se o suficiente para olhá-lo. "É isso que você quer?" Ele perguntou passando a lingual pelos lábios ao notar as bochechas coradas e o olhar de pura luxúria de Harry.

Harry assentiu e sorriu para ele. "A menos que você prefira transar aqui mesmo no carro, mas eu acho que você é muito chique para isso". Ele gargalhou diante do olhar ofendido de Harry antes de abaixar-se para capturer novamente os lábios do loiro em mais um beijo, dessa vez mais doce e suave.

Sem conseguir pensar direito, Draco apenas beijou-o de volta. Ele deixou a cabeça descansar novamente no encosto e suspirou ao sentir a boca do moreno em sua clavícula. "Eu não quero… tirar vantagem… de alguém que está magoado", ele tentou entre gemidos e respiração entrecortada. Ele assobiou de prazer quando os dentes de Harry morderam forte seu pescoço, apesar de não ser o suficiente para machucar, então relaxou novamente quando o rapaz passou a lingual sobre a mordida, abrandando-a.

"Tem um motel logo ali na esquina", Harry disse antes de morder gentilmente o lóbulo da orelha do loiro.

Draco mal conseguia respirar. Ele meneou a cabeça em afirmativa, mas não fez esforço para se mover. Na verdade, ele apenas puxou Harry para mais perto.

O moreno achou um ponto sensível logo abaixo de sua orelha e começou a lamber e sugar suavemente enquanto movia seus quadris contra os do loiro, pressionando suas ereções novamente.

"Deus", Draco gemeu. Ele buscou pela chave de ignição atrás de Harry e ligou o carro.

"Estamos indo?" Harry perguntou, afastando-se com um sorriso brincalhão.

Draco sorriu em resposta. "Bom eu acho que sim, mas ainda que eu esteja adorando essa posição, não posso dirigir direito com você em cima de mim."

Harry beijou-o novamente, saindo de seu colo. Ele sentou-se próximo, nunca quebrando o contato entre eles até que Draco finalmente estacionou em frente ao motel.

"Fique aqui", o loiro disse enquanto saía do carro e entrava para pagar por um quarto.

Ele voltou minutos depois e dirigiu até o quarto que ficava no final do prédio.

A chuva caía novamente, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar muito em pegá-la enquanto iam para dentro. As jaquetas molhadas e mochilas já haviam sido jogadas no chão antes mesmo de Draco fechar a porta.

Ele jogou as chaves sobre a cômoda e ligou um pequeno abajur que iluminava apenas o suficiente para que eles pudessem ver um ao outro. Agarrando Harry pelo colarinho da camisa, Draco girou-o de costas contra a porta agora fechada. Ele então lambeu o pescoço do outro, colando totalmente ambos os corpos e deslizou um joelho entre as pernas do menor, pressionando o volume que já se encontrava lá.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e ofegou ao esfregar seus quadris na perna de Draco. "Eu não vou aguentar se você continuar desse jeito."

Draco sorriu de forma suave. "Não se preocupe. Essa não vai ser a única vez que eu vou te fazer gozar essa noite. Nós podemos ser ambiciosos na primeira vez." Ele deu uma passo para trás e começou a desabotoar sua própria blusa, enquanto chutava seus sapatos para longe. "Tire a camisa."

Harry tirou a camisa vermelha pela cabeça e jogou-a num canto, retirando também o par de tennis que calçava.

No momento em que ficaram sem camisa, Draco pressionou seus corpos novamente, a sensação do roçar de pele nua e mamilos eriçados levando sua ereção ao ápice. Ele resmungou baixinho ao correr as mãos pelas costas de Harry e fincar seus dedos nas nádegas do menor, quase levantando-o enquanto caminhava em direção à cama. Ele tropeçou ligeiramente e acabou desistindo da idéia, mas quando afastou Harry dele, foi apenas para levá-lo até o armário e prendê-lo lá. Beijou-o rapidamente, enquanto desabotoava sua calça jeans rasgada. Assim que soltou o botão, mergulhou sua mão na boxer do moreno, envolvendo sua ereção e apertando-a firmemente.

Harry gemeu alto e moveu os quadris para frente, seus dedos pressionando quase dolorosamente os ombros de Draco.

O loiro ignorou a pressão da ponta dos dedos de Harry sobre sua pele e concentrou-se apenas em acariciá-lo mais rápido e mais forte.

"Eu…merda, eu vou…" Harry choramingou levemente e pressionou os ombros de Draco para baixo, tentando faze-lo se ajoelhar.

Draco riu e resistiu aos não tão sutis sinais de Harry ao prender um mamilo excitado em sua boca, sugando-o. "Não", ele disse severamente enquanto afastava-se um pouco.

"Por favor!" Harry gritou enquanto estocava seu membro na mão do loiro.

Draco riu novamente; excitado com o entusiasmo que ele estava provocando no rapaz antes tão quieto. Ah, como ele queria fazê-lo gritar. Ele parou com a carícia e deu um passo para trás.

Harry grunhiu pela perda de contato e dirigiu ao loiro um olhar de partir o coração. "Isso não é justo."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu diante da frase infantil. "É mesmo?"

Harry assentiu.

Draco olhou-o de cima a baixo por um momento, seus olhos fixando o pênis agora exposto, com a cabeça brilhando em um líquido pré-gozo. Ele lambou os lábios e levantou os olhos para encontrar os verdes. "Deita na cama."

Harry rapidamente cruzou o quarto e subiu na cama, tirando a calça e a cueca no processo. Ele então retirou as meias e esticou-se na cama, completamente nu.

Draco prendeu a respiração quando se viu olhando um dos corpos mais perfeitos que ele já havia visto. Ele agora está dolorosamente excitado, o que crescia cada vez mais à medida que ele observava aquela pele suave, pequenos mamilos morenos e um peitoral atlético e firme. Ele soltou seu cinto e puxou-o das alças de sua calça, jogando-o para o lado. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os de Harry quando ele desabotoava e abaixava a calça ao longo de seus quadris, seguida rapidamente por sua boxer e meias. Tomou seu próprio membro nas mãos e o acariciou lentamente enquanto sua mente trabalhava, incerta sobre o próximo passo a seguir.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver o membro do loiro. Sua respiração foi ficando acelerada e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, gemendo ao ver o mais velho tocando a si mesmo.

Com um sorriso predatório estampado na face, Draco dirigiu-se para a cama e ajoelhou-se na quina dela. Ele sabia que não conseguiria durar por muito tempo então deitou-se sobre Harry, juntando seus quadris e membros e movendo-se rápido, sem dar tempo para o moreno se ajustar.

Embaixo de si, Harry encontrava-se de bochechas coradas e olhos levemente fechados, movendo-se desesperadamente de encontro ao loiro e procurando adequar-se ao ritmo imposto.

Draco abaixou sua mão e pressionou ambos os membros, segurando-os juntos para provocar uma maior fricção. Ele gemeu suavemente e curvou-se para beijar Harry. Depois de arranhar o queixo do outro com os dentes, Draco traçou uma linha por sua garganta passando pelo pomo de Adão, enquanto apertava os membros rígidos com um pouco mais de força, movimentando os quadris.

Harry estava ofegante debaixo dele, com os olhos bem fechados. De repente ele enrijeceu e arqueou as costas, a boca aberta soltando um suspiro. Sua mão abaixou-se para envolver a de Draco, forçando-o a aumentar o ritmo da carícia até ele soltar um pequeno grito e gozar no corpode ambos.

Draco seguiu-o em poucos segundos, com a sensação do gozo de Harry escorrendo por sua mão e seu pênis, junto ao calor e à pressão do momento. Espasmos de prazer percorreram o seu corpo e ele não conseguia lembrar se alguma vez já havia gozado de forma tão intensa apenas roçando em alguém. Ele soltou os membros agora já amolecidos e abaixou-se contra Harry, esfregando-se preguiçosamente nele para retirar as últimas gotas de prazer de ambos. Ele mirou os olhos verdes ofuscados em pleno torpor e sorriu ao levar sua mão para a boca, lambendo lentamente a ponta dos dedos e provando seu gosto misturado ao de Harry.

Harry soltou um pequeno soluço e levantou a cabeça, sugando um longo e pálido dedo para dentro de sua boca.

Draco ficou maravilhado em sentir seu membro recuperar os sentidos depois de gozar tão intensamente segundos antes. Mas observar e sentir Harry chupando seus dedos era a coisa mais erótica que ele já havia vivenciado desde um bom tempo, e ele estava feliz em saber que não teriam que esperar muito tempo para o segundo round.

O moreno terminou de limpar seus dedos e então recostou-se de volta na cama, com um sorriso leve e preguiçoso. "Isso foi bom", ele disse em tom baixo.

Draco não resistiu e sorriu de volta. "Você ainda não viu nada." Com um toque gentil, ele forçou seu joelho separando as pernas de Harry e colocando-se entre elas. Agora que os desejos iniciais de ambos haviam sido satisfeitos, ele queria demorar mais tempo nessa parte. Abaixou-se devagar e buscou os lábios de Harry em um longo e lento beijo, que ficou mais intenso a medida que o tempo passava.

Mãos calejadas moveram-se devagar por suas costas, pontas de dedos traçando seus músuculos e deixando uma trilha de calor por sua pele, o que fez sua coluna arrepiar-se. Ele findou o beijo afastando-se um pouco para examinar o corpo no qual ele desejava tanto entrar.

Olhos verdes brilhavam ao mirar seu membro. Os cílios negros de Harry tremiam e sua respiração parece parar por um momento quando ele abaixou a mão para tocar Draco.

Draco permaneceu parado, permitindo que a curiosidade do mais novo o levasse a correr os dedos pela extensão de seu membro, para cima e para baixo. Ele já se encontrava ereto novamente e pulsou quando Harry tocou-o com mais força. Dedos se moveram para circular seu membro, fazendo com que o restante de sangue que havia em seu cérebro imediatamente descesse. "Você tem… alguma coisa útil… nessa sua mochila?" Draco perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Harry finalmente desviou os olhos de sua ereção e olhou para cima. Ele observou os orbes prateados por um instante antes de remover sua mão e concordar. "No zíper da frente."

Draco beijou-o rapidamente e pulou da cama para alcançar a mochila de Harry esquecida perto da porta. Ajoelhando-se, ele abriu o zíper citado e correu a mão por alguns itens. Canetas, um pequeno bloco de notas, receitas do café e algumas moedas. Ele sorriu quando sua mão se fechou sobre um pequeno pacote que ele reconheceu apenas pelo toque. Tirando-os da mochila, ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu para si mesmo, um pouco chocado, mas ainda assim agradecido pelo fato de que Harry carregava consigo pacotes individuais de lubrificante. _Eu definitivamente o subestimei_. Ele endireitou-se lentamente e voltou para a cama, segurando as pequenas embalagens e sorrindo para o rapaz que agora corava.

"No caso de alguma emergência?" Draco perguntou subindo na cama e indo para perto dele.

Harry deu-lhe um pequeno aceno, o rubor espalhando-se agora para o seu pescoço.

_Lindo_. Draco lambeu os lábios e inclinou-se para um beijo suave. "Eu quis você desde a primeira vez que te olhei."

As mãos de Harry estavam tremendo quando vieram descansar em suas costas, os dedos pixando-o para perto enquanto se beijavam com urgência.

Draco afastou-se, ignorando os baixos protestos do moreno, e sentou-se em cima das pernas dele. Lambeu uma trilha pelo pescoço e garganta do outro, descendo para o peito onde demorou alguns minutos provocando os mamilos. Ele amava a sensação das mãos de Harry em seu cabelo, puxando e enrolando delicadamente os fios pelos dedos. Sem qualquer aviso, ele mordeu um dos mamilos.

Harry arqueou as coisas e gemeu ainda mais alto ao sentir sua ereção pressionar o estômago do loiro.

"Paciência, amor", Draco sussurrou contra a pele quente. Ele voltou à tarefa, descendo os lábios enquanto abria um dos pacotes de lubrificante. Passou um pouco nos dedos, esfregando as mãos para aquecer. Sua língua percorreu as costelas de Harry até seu quadril, onde mordiscou e sugou até que se formasse uma pequena mancha roxa. Sentindo o moreno se contorcer abaixo de seu corpo, ele finalmente lhe deu o que tanto esperava, circulando com a língua a cabeça do membro excitado.

Harry soltou um suspiro alto e voltou a cair na cama, suspendendo os quadris na direção de Draco pedindo silenciosamento por mais.

O loiro segurou-o com uma mão em seu quadril, então envolveu o membro com os lábios e lentamente começou a chupar. Trazendo seus dedos lubrificados para perto, ele acariciou levemente a entrada do moreno.

A respiração de Harry ficou presa e ele congelou.

Draco empurrou a ponta de seu dedo para dentro ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou seus lábios pela ereção pulsante do moreno, tomando-o na boca. Ele sugou com força e se afastou, mantendo só a cabeça na boca. Com um rápido movimento de língua, ele pressionou seu dedo um pouco mais fundo.

Os quadris de Harry tomaram um impulso involuntário e ele deixou os cabelos de Draco, passando a agarrar o lençol. Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido que era diferente de tudo o que Draco já tinha ouvido na vida. O som atravessou a loiro e foi direto ao seu membro, fazendo-o latejar dolorosamente. Ele lentamente movimentou seu dedo para dentro e para fora de Harry, antes de enfiar o segundo dedo.

Um grito agudo, combinando prazer e dor, ecoou pelo quarto enquanto Harry pressionou seu corpo contra a mão do loiro. Ele segurou a respiração e então soltou um baixo gemido, respirando profundamente.

"Relaxe" Draco sussurrou. Ele depositou um beijo suave na coxa do mais novo e começou a mexer os dedos devagar. "Você é tão apertado." Ele grunhiu baixinho para si mesmo e fechou os olhos, imaginando aquela pressão e aquele calor em volta de seu membro.

Harry não emitia som algum além de sua respiração acelerada. Seu corpo começou lentamente a relaxar, mas quando Draco adicionou um terceiro dedo, ele chiou baixinho e sentiu seus músculos apertarem a mão do loiro.

"Deus", gemeu Draco ao pensar no que aqueles músculos apertariam mais tarde. Ele bombeou seus dedos mais rápido, perdendo a paciência, e sentou-se sobre os joelhos para observar.

Novamente os olhos de Harry recaíram sobre o pênis de Draco e ele engoliu em seco. "Você é bem… grande", ele finalmente disse, sua voz coberta com a preocupação que se encontrava estampada por sua face desde que Draco havia tirado a cueca.

"Eu sei", Draco disse com um grande sorriso. Ele inclinou-se para beijar seu mais novo amante e enfiou os dedos ainda mais fundo. "Eu terei cuidado".

Harry acenou vigorosamente em resposta.

Draco finalmente retirou seus dedos e posicionou-se entre as pernas do moreno. Ele alcançou o tubo do lubrificante e espremeu o resto em suas mãos. Após passar a substância em si mesmo ele abaixou-se, guiando seu membro para a entrada de Harry.

O moreno mordeu o lábio e encarou-o.

Draco podia ver o olhar de apreensão na face do moreno e novamente inclinou-se para beijá-lo, na sobrancelha, no nariz e nas bochechas, buscando jogar a preocupação pata longe. "Confie em mim", ele finalmente suspirou contra os lábios do outro.

Harry assentiu e recostou de volta na cama, separando um pouco mais as pernas.

Draco não conseguiu segurar o terno sorriso que se espalhou por seu rosto ao olhar o rapaz. Com uma mão ele retirou os fios de cabelo que haviam caído sobre a testa do moreno, e depois descansou a mão sobre uma de suas bochechas.

Sorrindo abertamente, Harry virou o rosto para beijar a palma da mão de Draco.

A respiração de loiro travou diante desse simples gesto. Harry voltou a olhar para ele, os olhos verdes abertos e brilhando com confiança. _Confiança em mim_. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Lentamente, ele entrou apenas com a ponta de seu membro no corpo de Harry, agora relaxado. Seus braços tremeram e quase se soltaram do abraço, mas com esforço ele conseguiu manter a posição.

Os olhos esmeraldas de Harry se abriram ainda mais e por um momento todo seu corpo ficou rígido.

Draco chiou ao sentir os músculos do moreno se contraírem. "Harry… você precisa relaxar." Ele abaixou-se e ficando sobre os cotovelos, beijou Harry, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Não consigo… eu nunca… você é tão grande." Harry pressionou seu rosto contra o pescoço do loiro.

Draco sentiu uma forte pontada de desejo atravessar seu estômago e ele riu enquanto acariciava o cabelo do mais novo. "Você está tentando me fazer gozar?"

Harry riu suavemente enquanto sua cabeça voltava a descansar no travesseiro. "Não."

"Então pare de dizer isso." Ele o beijou lentamente, suas ações silenciosamente pedindo para que o outro relaxasse, e pressionou seu corpo com ainda mais força.

"Merda" Harry sussurrou, quebrando o beijo e novamente mergulhando seu rosto no pescoço do outro. Seus dedos morderam com gentileza o pescoço alvo de Draco e ele gemeu, fazendo com que a pele do loiro tremesse com vibrações.

Draco sentiu seus olhos se fecharem em prazer enquanto continuava a entrar pouco a pouco. _Quase lá… quase… sem pressa… quase…_

Ele inalou bruscamente. "Merda". Havia entrado por inteiro.

Harry estava silencioso abaixo de si, com a face ainda pressionada no pescoço do loiro.

"Respire", Draco sussurrou, sem ter certeza se estava lembrando a si mesmo ou a Harry. Ele pressionou os lábios gentilmente contra a têmpora suada do moreno.

Ele sentiu o tremor das mãos do outro enquanto elas se movimentavam vagarosamente para baixo e para cima em suas costas. Um hálito quente soprava em seu pescoço e ele precisou de todo o seu controle para permanecer quieto, dando a Harry tempo para se acostumar.

"Tudo bem?" Draco perguntou em um suspiro.

Harry assentiu e respirou profundamente. "É só que… já faz algum tempo", murmurou baixinho.

Draco sorriu em compreensão, apesar de o outro rapaz não poder ver o sorriso. "Apenas me avise quando estiver pronto."

Harry assentiu novamente, com as mãos ainda viajando pelas costas do outro. Seus dedos desceram e esbarraram suavemente na curva das nádegas de Draco para então descansar no final de suas costas. Ele suspirou suavemente então moveu sua boca para beijar o loiro com gentileza.

"Você é delicioso" Draco disse com os lábios colados nos dele. Ele levantou um pouco o corpo para observar o homem corado e ofegante abaixo dele.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Harry enquanto ele mirava o outro com reverência. "Eu estou pronto", disse em um quase sussurro.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e quase suspirou de alívio. Ele lentamente se moveu para trás, quase saindo por inteiro, antes de entrar completamente com o mesmo cuidado. Puta… merda.

Harry soltou um pesado suspiro, mas não emitiu nenhum som de dor ou desconforto.

Então Draco repetiu o movimento, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força.

As mãos do moreno vieram descansar em seu peito, os dedos abrindo e fechando ao mesmo tempo em que Draco entrava e saía, lentamente. Ele mordia o lábio inferior com força e seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados enquanto ele inspirava e expirava profundamente pelo nariz.

Draco tinha certeza de que nunca havia experimentado tanta felicidade. Seus quadris se moveram mais rápido, cada estocada mais longa e mais profunda e não demorou muito para que ele estivesse completamente encaixado no corpo de Harry, sendo engolido de uma forma quente e apertada. "Abra os olhos", ele pediu com a voz baixa e rouca.

Os longos e espessos cílios de Harry tremeram levemente antes que ele finalmente abrisse os olhos para focar o homem acima de si.

"É muita coisa?" Draco perguntou, com preocupação em sua voz.

"Não… está perfeito" Harry disse com um sorriso ofegante.

Draco sorriu e levantou-se na altura dos cotovelos. Eles partilharam um quente e intenso beijo, respirando o mesmo ar e movimentando-se com mais rapidez, um contra o outro.

Harry gemeu desesperadamente em seu boca enquanto as mãos trilhavam um caminho pelos cabelos de Draco e seguravam-no forte contra si. Ele colocou uma perna em torno da cintura do loiro, alterando ligeiramente a posição em que se encontravam e jogando a cabeça para trás com um grito de êxtase ao sentir o membro de Draco tocar de leve sua próstata.

Draco riu baixinho e manteve as estocadas firmes.

"Mais", Harry implorou. "Aí…mais forte…por favor."

Os quadris de Draco moveram-se com mais força, atingindo o rapaz com quase brutalidade. Ele sentiu os músculos de Harry se contraírem a sua volta e percebeu que o moreno estava chegando ao seu ápice. Mas ele ainda não queria que aquele momento chegasse ao fim, então cerrou os dentes com força e impediu-se de gozar tão cedo.

"Deus…" as costas de Harry arquearam e seus dedos arranharam as costas suadas do loiro, tentando se segurar a medida que o orgasmo se aproximava.

Draco traçou com a língua uma fina linha do ombro ao pescoço de Harry, passando então para sua orelha e mordendo de leve o lóbulo. "Goza pra mim, Harry", ele sussurrou.

Harry gritou. Suas pernas se fecharam com força envolvendo os quadris de Draco e ele cravou suas unhas nos músculos das costas de Draco enquanto estremecia violentamente, jatos branco-pérola explodindo entre seus corpos.

Apesar de suas intenções, Draco sentiu seu próprio orgasmo chegando. Harry era tão apertado que ele queria gritar de prazer pela sensação, mas não teve essa chance pois desabou sobre o menor, bombeando cada vez mais rápido, suas veias saltando em fogo. Ele escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Harry e gritou em êxtase, enquanto liberava onda após onda de prazer, até que a única coisa que conseguia fazer era fechar os olhos e respirar.

*.*.*.*

Draco estava deitado de costas, respirando profundamente e tentando acalmar suas batidas do coração. _Isso foi muito melhor do que qualquer festinha de aniversário. _Ele olhou para o rapaz deitado de bruços ao seu lado. Mesmo na penumbra do quarto, ele podia distinguir aqueles olhos.

Harry sorriu para ele e chegou mais perto para descansar a mão no peito de Draco. Alguns momentos depois, seus dedos começaram a bater levemente no ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos do loiro. "Tum-tum, tum-tum", ele disse suavemente, o sorriso aumentando quando encarou os olhos prateados.

Draco sorriu de volta e pôs sua mão sobre a de Harry. Ele tentou ignorar o fato de que ele não tinha necessidade de fazer isso. Na verdade, ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que havia feito sexo em uma cama. Empurrar alguém contra a parede, deitá-la em uma mesa ou jogá-la no chão… ele estava mais acostumado com essas situações. Pensando sobre isso, ele deduziu que deveria estar desconfortável _nesta_ situação, e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade.

Harry deslizou seus dedos até os de Draco, entrelaçando-os.

O loiro não conseguia desviar seus olhos dele. "Harry", ele sussurrou. "Isso foi…". Ele não tinha nem palavras para descrever o que havia acontecido.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou de orelha a orelha. "Foi", ele concordou. Aproximando-se de Draco, enlaçou-o com um braço e uma perna. "Já fazia um tempo para mim, mas definitivamente valeu a pena."

"Pra mim também". Draco inclinou-se e colocou uma das mechas negras para trás da orelha de seu novo amante.

Harry pegou a mão elegante e pálida nas suas e virou-se para beijar gentilmente a palma. "Você é lindo", ele murmurou antes de inclinar-se para depositar um suave e doce beijo nos lábios de Draco.

Draco corou. Ele sabia que era atraente, mas não estava acostumado a ouvir isso. Suas experiências geralmente envolviam um rápido amasso e poucas palavras, isso se elas fossem usadas. Se houvesse um "adeus", ele ficaria chocado.

"Você também é", disse por fim.

Harry beijou-o intensamente e então se sentou. "Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Volto logo." Ele saiu da cama e franziu a testa ao colocar os pés no chão e sentir as luzes serem acesas.

Draco estava sentado, suas mãos ainda no abajur, congelando ao notar as longas e púrpuras marcas no lado direito das costas de Harry. "Merda", ele disse baixo. "Oh Harry… eu não…" ele se lembrou do momento em que havia empurrado bruscamente o rapaz contra o armário horas antes, mas não sabia que havia sido tão rude. Seu estômago revirou e ele se sentiu enjoado.

Harry não se virou para olhá-lo. Silenciosamente pegou sua calça jeans, vestindo-a com rapidez.

"Eu não queria… meu Deus. Eu machuquei você." Draco saiu da cama e gentilmente agarrou o braço do moreno.

"Não foi você", Harry falou, evitando seu olhar. Ele puxou seu braço de volta e procurou por sua camisa.

"Seu… namorado?"

Harry concordou com um breve aceno.

Draco pegou sua mão, impedindo-o de continuar a se vestir. "Você não precisa fazer isso", ele disse suavemente. "Não há nada de que se envergonhar." _Isso explica tanta coisa._

Harry permaneceu parado, permitindo que Draco segurasse sua mão, mas ainda evitando seu olhar.

Os olhos do loiro acompanharam lentamente a extensão de suas costas. Agora que as luzes estavam acesas e ele estava realmente reparando, podia notar alguns riscos em amarelo e azul, vestígios de algumas contusões que haviam cicatrizado, embora não completamente. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele apertou a mão de Harry ainda mais forte quando ele seguiu com o dedo as tênues marcas nos braços morenos.

Harry finalmente suspirou e virou-se para ele. "No que você está pensando?" ele perguntou suavemente.

Draco sentiu uma carranca tomar conta de seu rosto. "Em como eu gostaria de matá-lo" disse, soltando o braço de Harry e se aproximando dele. Ele descansou as mãos de leve nos quadris do outro. "Você não merece isso. _Ninguém_ merece isso."

Harry olhou para baixo e riu de leve ao perceber que Draco ainda estava nu. A risada foi embora e ele colocou suas mãos no peito largo e alvo a sua frente. "Você tem a pele mais macia de todas", ele sussurrou. Inclinando-se para frente, ele beijou o ombro de Draco.

Draco fechou os olhos, suspirando de prazer. "Você está tentando mudar de assunto?" perguntou, enquanto corria os dedos levemente pelas costas de Harry, sorrindo ao sentir o moreno se arrepiar.

"Apenas tentando esquecer", Harry murmurou antes de depositar um beijo quente e intenso nos lábios do loiro.

Draco soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e chegou para trás, puxando Harry consigo enquanto caía na cama.

Harry montou em seu peito, prendendo suas duas mãos contra o colchão. Ele olhou nos olhos de Draco.

O mais velho corou diante do olhar intenso que lhe era dirigido. _Ele faz eu me sentir um adolescente._ "O que você está fazendo?"

Harry continou a encará-lo por mais alguns minutos, inúmeras emoções resplandecendo em seus olhos verdes, então beijou-o novamente. O beijo não era rude ou apressado. Era lento e doce, e draco sentiu cada osso de seu corpo derreter.

"Eu nunca estive com ninguém como você", Harry sussurrou contra a boca do loiro antes de beijá-lo novamente. Ele mal pousava os seus lábios sobre a pele do outro enquanto falava. "Tudo que eu vi no início foi um terno caro e mão perfeitas". Ele traçou a orelha de Draco com a língua e sorriu ao senti-lo se contorcer. "Eu nunca imaginei o que essas mãos poderiam fazer comigo". Ele riu, movendo sua boca para a garganta de Draco.

"Harry", Draco respirou enquanto flexionava as mãos, desesperado para agarrar o rosto do moreno e beijá-lo loucamente. Mas o aperto de Harry em seus pulsos não diminuiu.

O moreno ignorou-o e passou a lamber uma trilha sobre o peito de Draco, parando para morder gentilmente um dos mamilos rosados. "Eu poderia ficar aqui com você… nesse quarto… para sempre." Ele olhou para cima, seus olhos descansando nos do loiro.

A respiração de Draco parou ao ver tanta honestidade naqueles olhos. _Não pode ser verdade. Eu nunca tenho essa sorte. _Ele encarou os penetrantes olhos verdes. "Harry."

Harry soltou seus pulsos e começou a levantar-se, mas subitamente se viu preso na cama pelo corpo de Draco, acima do seu. Ele não conseguiu evitar o grande sorriso que tomou sua face e riu ao sentir as mãos de Draco passeando de seu peito até sua cintura. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Tirando a sua calça."

*.*.*.*

Estava escuro e silencioso quando Draco abriu os olhos. Ele podia ver através das frestas da cortina que o sol ainda não havia saído. Bocejando com vigor, ele alcançou o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Ele podia vislumbrar o horário. Cinco da manhã.

Ele então pousou o relógio e rolou para o lado da cama de Harry, mas ficou surpreso ao sentir o local vazio e os lençóis frios ao toque. Franzindo a testa, ele saiu da cama e acendeu o abajur.

Harry havia, obviamente, acordado mais cedo e feito uma certa limpeza. O cinzeiro que antes transbordava com bitucas agora estava vazio e havia sido colocado em uma cômoda, ao lado de um bule cheio de café. Draco sorriu para si mesmo. _Ele fez café pra mim. Pena que eu odeio café, mas eu suponho que o que conta é a intenção._ As roupas que antes haviam sido arrancadas e jogadas pelo quarto com desespero tinham sido recolhidas e agora jaziam nas costas da poltrona perto da janela. Finalmente, ele encontrou seus caros sapatos italianos depositados no chão pegando vento quente. Novamente ele sorriu diante das idéias de Harry. _Isso realmente pode funcionar_.

Draco vestiu as cuecas antes de encher uma xícara com café, o qual ele não pretendia beber, mas que conseguia aquecer suas mãos sempre frias. Ele caminhou até o banheiro e bateu suavemente na porta. "Harry?" Quando não ouviu resposta, ele abriu a posta e ficou confuso ao notar o espaço vazio. _Mas que merda é essa? Onde diabos ele está?_

Draco voltou para a sala principal e olhou em volta, sua mente nublada de sono lentamente recuperando a consciência e enchendo-o de pavor à medida que as respostas se tornavam óbvias. Ele colocou o café na penteadeira e novamente olhou a sua volta, devagar. As coisas de Harry haviam sumido. Toda sua confusão e pavor tranformaram-se em raiva. _Ele simplesmente foi embora? Bom, é claro que ele foi, seu patético e estúpido romântico!_

Ele pisou sobre sua roupa e começou a se vestir, odiando o ridículo sentimento de impotência que começava a sufocá-lo. Então era por isso que seu pai havia lhe dito para manter o coração fechado.

Vestiu a calça e o cinto com grosseria, irritado com o tremor de suas mãos. _Controle-se, Malfoy! _No final, ele acabou conseguindo abotoar e fechar o zíper e pegou o terno. Um pequeno pedaço de papel flutuou no ar antes de atingir o chão.

Draco sentiu seu peito apertar e debateu por um momento sobre deixá-lo ali e não pensar sobre Harry novamente. Mas a curiosidade acabou por vencê-lo, então ele pegou o bilhete e começou a ler.

"_Eu não pude começar essa carta com 'Querido _' porque enquanto eu te observava dormir essa manhã, me ocorreu que eu não sei o seu nome. Estranho, não? Nós transamos - se a cabeça não me falha- três vezes, você me segurou enquanto eu chorava em seu ombro (o que não é algo que eu costumo fazer, então obrigado) e ainda assim, eu não sei como chamá-lo. Quando falar de você para os meus amigos, provavelmente irei me referir ao "loiro incrivelmente lindo com o qual transei loucamente". Espero que goste desse título. Você certamente deve estar acostumado._

_De qualquer forma… eu só queria lhe dizer o quanto gostei de estar com você. Ninguém com quem estive havia sido tão doce e atencioso comigo como você foi. Ninguém disse o meu nome como você. Ter estado com você foi uma experiência que eu vou guardar comigo sempre. Eu tenho certeza de que nunca ninguém vai chegar perto disso e eu sei que cada vez que eu vir cabelos louro-platinados ou olhos cinza-prateados ou mãos longas e finas, eu pensarei em você e o meu coração irá acelerar. Aguardo ansioso por isto._

_Eu sei que você não sentiu, mas eu te dei um beijo de adeus essa manhã. Eu não te acordei porque achei que você pediria para eu ficar. E eu sabia que, se você pedisse, eu ficaria. Mas eu não podia ficar, então deixei você dormir. Você é tão bonito, especialmente quando está dormindo._

_Bom, eu sei que você quer saber o motivo pelo qual estou indo embora. Eu saí escondido pela manhã e liguei para ele. Sei que você provavelmente não vai gostar de ouvir isso, mas eu estou indo para casa. As coisas vão ser diferentes dessa vez. Nós conversamos por vinte minutos, ele me pediu desculpase eu acho que você me deu a confiança necessária para enfrentar os problemas, se eles surgirem pela frente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu me sinto esperançoso. E te agradeço por isso._

_Bom… há ainda muitas coisas que eu gostaria de falar, mas ainda não consegui transformá-las em palavras. Espero que você seja feliz e que sua vida vá bem. Alguém deveria começar a se aquecer no seu brilhante sorriso. Seja lá quem for, eu só espero que ele mereça isso._

_Te vejo em meus sonhos… Harry. Xxx"_

Draco ficou olhando para o milhete por mais alguns minutos antes de amassá-lo em uma bolinha e arremessá-lo pelo quarto. Pegou seus sapatos e começou a calçá-los, enquanto alcançava a jaqueta. _Ele nem ao menos sabe a porra do meu nome?_ Colocou o relógio no pulso com raiva e saiu agitado do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Pagou a conta e retirou o carro do estacionamento, guinchando os pneus.

"Filho da puta", murmurou, segurando o volante com tanta força que seus dedos estavam apertados e os nós das mãos, brancos. Respirou fundo, tentando parar a dor que agora latejava em seu peito. _Merda… por que isso dói tanto?_ Finalmente, quando não conseguiu mais se segurar, deu meia volta com o carro rumo ao motel novamente.

"Oh, olá de novo, Sr. Malfoy", disse a recepcionista assim que Draco entrou no estabelecimento como um furacão.

"Eu esqueci uma coisa no meu quarto", ele disse, estendendo a mão para pegar a chave.

"Eu posso pegar para o senhor" ela tirou a chave do cabideiro. "Diga-me apenas o que está procurando que eu-"

"Será que eu mesmo posso ir lá pegar?" o loiro perguntou, um rubor intenso espalhando-se por suas bochechas. "É… é algo pessoal."

A funcionária mirou-lhe com um olhar estranho, mas relutantemente deu-lhe a chave. "Mas é claro."

Ele correu pelo saguão e entrou no quarto que havia dividido com Harry apenas algumas horas antes. Abrindo a porta, suspirou aliviado ao ver a bolinha de papel amassada na quina do aposento. Respirou fundo antes de pegar e desamassar o papel sobre a cômoda. Dessa vez, ele releu cada uma das palavras escritas, mas, quando ele ia guardar o bilhete, reparou no PS escrito ao final da página.

"_PS. Aquela generosa gorjeta está no bolso da sua jaqueta. Só peguei o necessário para um táxi e um maço de cigarros. Eu disse que não preciso da sua caridade. – H"_

*.*.*.*

Draco enlaçou seu próprio corpo com os braços enquanto batia de leve na porta da casa de seu melhor amigo.

Blaise Zabini olhou por cima de seu jornal e café e estreitou os olhos ao ver o loiro. Seus olhos negros miraram o amigo de cabeça a baixo, parando momentaneamente em seu pescoço, antes de voltar a encontrar os olhos cinza. "Você está vivo, pelo que vejo", disse voltando a olhar para seu jornal.

Draco suspirou e correu a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados.

"Sente-se", Blaise disse, ainda com os olhos no pedaço de papel. "Vou pedir para a Pansy preparar algo para você."

"Não estou com fome, mas obrigado." Draco sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao amigo e cruzou os braços com força sobre o peito. "Desculpe", murmurou.

Blaise apenas bufou, revirando os olhos.

"Esse foi um som lindo, querido", Pansy riu ao entrar na sala. Ela parou brevemente atrás da cadeira do marido, esperando que ele inclinasse a cabeça para trás.

"Bom dia, amor", Blaise disse com um sorriso terno. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás para dar-lhe um doce, mas longo beijo.

Draco desviou os olhos da cena. Ele já havia visto Pansy e Blaise se beijarem por oito anos e nunca havia sentido tanta inveja como agora. _Maldito Harry_. Até então ele via-se feliz o suficiente com sua solteirice de casos de uma noite, mas para sua surpresa e horror, pegava-se agora desejando o que seus dois melhores amigos tinham um com o outro.

"E eu não vou fazer o seu café da manhã", Pansy disse, piscando para o loiro.

Draco forçou um sorriso em direção a ela. "Eu nunca esperaria que você sujasse as suas mãos por mim."

Ela dirigiu-se à cozinha e preparou duas xícaras de chá. Trouxe-as para a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Blaise, oferecendo uma das xícaras a Draco. "Onde você estava?" O sorriso da menina sumiu e seus olhos se estreitaram ao focar o loiro sentado à sua frente.

Draco brincava com sua xícara e mantinha seus olhos na mesa do aposento. "Eu conheci alguém", disse baixo.

"Então… você faltou ao meu aniversário pela primeira vez em treze anos para transar com alguém que você provavelmente nunca mais vai ver na vida?" Blaise dobrou o jornou e recostou em sua cadeira.

Pansy encostou-se no ombro do marido, repousando a mão em seu joelho. "Pelo menos isso explica essa marca nojenta no seu pescoço."

"Quê?" Draco tocou a parte do corpo citado e sentiu o ponto sensível onde Harry havia lhe mordido na noite anterior. Ele corou ao lembrar-se da forma como o moreno havia lhe deixado louco. "Ah… bem… ele era animado."

Pansy gargalhou

Blaise bufou novamente e sacudiu a cabeça desaprovando.

"Não foi… planejado." Draco bebeu um longo gole do chá e tentou dissipar o rubor em suas bochechas.

"Nunca é planejado com você." Blaise levantou, dirigindo-se à geladeira. Retirou ovos e uma tigela do armário. "Você precisa se acalmar, Dray."

Draco observou seu amigo cozinhar por alguns minutos. "Não. Eu não quero me apegar aos outros. E essa noite apenas reafirmou isso". Ele jogou-se na cadeira e começou a mexer nas próprias unhas.

A cozinha ficou em silêncio por um instante, exceto pelo som dos pratos e dos ovos cozinhando.

Pansy levantou também e foi ajudar o marido. Depois de alguns minutos, ela trouxe um prato para Draco e colocou-o na mesa junto a um copo de suco de uva e talheres.

Blaise trouxe seu prato junto com o de Pansy e os três sentaram à mesa de jantar.

"Eu nunca te vi tão… desapontado depois de uma noite." Pansy disse suavemente enquanto observava o amigo.

Draco deu de ombros e olhou para o café da manhã. Era um omelete branco perfeito, com cebola, pimentão verde, cogumelos e um pouco de queijo cheddar. Ele se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto seus amigos o conheciam. Eles eram as únicas pessoas no mundo que ele havia deixado penetrar em seu coração. E eles eram os únicos que nunca o haviam machucado. Pelo menos não intencionalmente.

Pansy e Blaise trocaram um olhar preocupado.

"Onde está o Draco mimado e egoísta que eu amo?" perguntou Blaise cruzando a mesa e pegando a mão de Draco na sua.

Pansy fez o mesmo e juntou sua mão às de ambos. "Conte-nos o que aconteceu."

Draco puxou sua mão para longe e começou a comer em silêncio, sem olhar para os amigos. Só de pensar em Harry seu estômago revirava e suas mãos tremiam. Ele não poderia fazer isso agora.

Pansy observou-o com cuidado por um momento e então suspirou, também começando a comer. "Pelo menos diga o nome dele."

Draco pousou o garfo e pegou o guardanapo em seu colo, usando-o para limpar a boca e depositando-o sobre o prato para cobrir seu omelete pela metade. "O nome dele é Harry." Ele olhou para Blaise e depois para Pansy.

"Vai vê-lo novamente?" a menina perguntou.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente, tirando do bolso o bilhete que Harry havia lhe escrito. Ele hesitou por um momento e então colocou-o sobre a mesa.

Pansy mantinha contato visual com ele enquanto desdobrava o papel. Ela leu a primeira linha e levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando de volta para o amigo antes de continuar a leitura.

Blaise inclinou-se sobre a esposa e leu junto com ela.

Draco observou a reação dos dois. "O namorado bate nele", disse suavemente.

Pansy uniu os lábios em uma linha fina enquanto entregava o bilhete para Blaise terminar de ler. Ela sempre fora mais rápida do que ele.

O loiro engoliu pesadamente. "Ele nem ao menos pensou em perguntar o meu nome", disse em uma voz quase inaudível.

Blaise suspirou de leve enquanto dobrava novamente o papel e o devolvia a Draco. "Eu sinto muito, Dray."

Draco acenou enquanto pegava o bilhete e o colocava de volta no bolso. A dor estava voltando e subitamente ele sentiu vontade de sair dali. Levantou-se. "Eu preciso ir."

Pansy, que sempre havia tido o dom de lê-lo como um livro aberto, estava a seu lado em um segundo, abraçando-o apertado. "Você não fez nada de errado, meu amor", ela sussurrou. "Ao contrário do que o seu pai diz, abrir seu coração para alguém que você acabou de conhecer… é um ato de bravura. Você é tão corajoso." Ela então afastou-se, tomando o rosto do amigo em suas mãos. "Eu sinto muito que não tenha dado certo dessa vez, mas eu prometo a você, Draco Malfoy… vai valer a pena quando der certo." E gentilmente beijou sua face.

"É, companheiro", Blaise concordou colocando uma mão no ombro de Draco. "Não se feche novamente. Não faz bem pra sua alma."

Draco apertou Pansy, antes de soltá-la e virar-se para Blaise. "Eu estou bem. Eu só… eu preciso ficar no escritório durante um tempo. Alguns papéis sem importância vão ajudar a arrancar essas bobagens românticas da minha cabeça, eu acho." Ele ensaiou um sorriso, mas os amigos notaram que este não havia alcançado seus olhos. "Obrigado pelo café." Ele saiu pela porta antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

*.*.*.*

Continua…

_Notas Finais: Obrigada por lerem! Como é o meu primeiro trabalho, gostaria de saber o que acharam. Gostaria de agradecer à confiança depositada em mim pela shamrocker531 e por todo o apoio dado através de emails. Também quero pedir desculpas pelos erros de digitação, que com certeza não foram poucos. Como não tenho ninguém para revisar pra mim, ficou difícil. E além disso, eu estava tão animada por terminar o primeiro capítulo que quis postá-lo logo. Falando mais propriamente da DR, gostaria de avisar que esse projeto vai ser longo; eu tive um surto de responsabilidade no Natal e decidi postar logo o primeiro capítulo assim que terminasse de traduzir, independente de ter algo pronto do segundo. Embora eu não saiba exatamente o quanto demorarei para traduzir e postar o próximo, posso deixar claro que não desistirei da fic, somente se ela não for bem aceita. O que, considerando que são 20 capítulos de puro drama e sexo, eu não acredito que vá acontecer._

_Boas Festas e um ótimo 2011 para vocês! Nos vemos em breve!_

_Keepbelieving._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dismantle/Repair**

Autora: shamrocker 531

Tradutora: keepbelieving

**Dica para ouvir**: Need You Now – Lady Antebellum e Breaking My Heart – Aqualung. Nesta ordem.

* * *

Capítulo 2

- 5 de Junho –

"Poxa Draco, é o seu aniversário!" uma exasperada Pansy Parkinson-Zabini gritou enquanto segurava seu braço. "Pare de ser teimoso e vamos nos divertir pelo menos uma vez."

Draco franziu a teste e afastou-se do aperto. "Eu juro por Deus, Parkinson... se eu me machucar ou se você rasgar essa camisa, eu vou chutar esse seu traseiro magro."

Os olhos dela brilharam divertidos e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Este era o Draco que ela conhecia e amava.

"Não ameace a minha esposa, idiota." Blaise atingiu-o de leve na cabeça.

Draco resmungou baixinho enquanto alisava os cabelos e ajeitava suas roupas. "Bom, então peço para ela parar de segurar o meu braço."

"Pansy, amor, pare de apalpar o aniversariante."

Pansy gargalhou e beijou a bochecha do marido. "Só há uma pessoa que eu quero apalpar."

"Oh, Cristo" Draco resmungou enquanto se afastava do casal para entrar no club. Ele sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha ao perceber os olhares que recebeu assim que passou pela porta, ignorando a fila que ia para o outro lado do edifício.

"Sr. Malfoy", disse o segurança com um sorriso abrindo a porta para ele.

Draco acenou em resposta.

Ele não queria realmente estar ali. Gostaria de estar em casa, deitado na cama, sozinho. Mas ele estava cansado de lastimar-se por Harry. A dor de ter sido deixado havia ido embora, mas sua solidão apenas havia aumentado, dia após dia. Então seus amigos decidiram que ele precisava de novos ares, outras pessoas. Ele não conseguia achar falhas nesse pensamento e ficou horrorizado ao perceber que haviam se passado três meses desde que dormira com Harry. Ele estava se tornando patético e não poderia permitir que isso continuasse.

Então ele concordou. E agora se encontrava em um club que frequentara em nível semanal nos tempos de colégio e com mais frequência desde então. As músicas eram as mesmas, as pessoas eram as mesmas... tudo era o mesmo. Era confortável. Ele conseguia respirar ali.

Os olhos do loiro escanearam a multidão. _Apenas escolha alguém e leve-o para casa_.

"Vê algo interessante?" Pansy riu ao seu lado.

Ele revirou os olhos e foi em direção ao bar. "Uma dose dupla de uísque", disse quando o barman lhe olhou. Voltou então a encarar Pansy. "O que esse lugar tem que transforma você em um adolescente gay?"

Ela riu novamente e olhou em direção ao barman. "Um martini para mim."

Blaise sentou-se em um banco ao lado da esposa. "Água, por favor."

Draco pegou a bebida que foi depositada a sua frente e tomou-a em dois goles. Colocou o copo no balcão, fazendo sinal para o barman repetir a dose. Ele virou o segundo copo com a mesma rapidez então segurou o braço de Pansy, levando-a consigo rumo à pista de dança.

"Merda, Dray! Você me fez derrubar a minha bebida."

Blaise circulou-a com um braço e beijou sua bochecha, tentando acalmá-la.

Draco pegou o Martini das mãos dela e derrubou-o no chão, ignorando o olhar mortífero que a amiga lhe lançou. "Vocês dois vão dançar?"

"Não" disseram ambos em uníssono.

"Então você não precisam ficar." Ele caminhou pela pista de dança, empurrando corpos até chegar ao centro dela.

"Vamos sentar", sugeriu Blaise. Ele dirigiu a esposa até um lance de escadas onde ambos pudessem se sentar no corrimão e observar Draco sem que ele percebesse.

Draco desabotoou a fina camisa branca que vestia. Estava começando a suar. Ele então a tirou por completo, deixando-a cair no chão para ficar apenas com uma camiseta branca apertada.

Como não havia comido nada naquele dia, o álcool o atingiu com mais força e mais rapidez. Ele começou a movimentar-se no ritmo da música, curtindo o calor da luz e o cheiro das pessoas ao seu redor.

Ele sorriu ao sentir mãos tocarem seu peitoral. _Ah... nem demorou muito. Talvez seja até o meu recorde pessoal._ Ele inclinou-se sobre o corpo atrás de si e começou a dançar novamente.

Uma respiração quente pousou sobre sua orelha e ele fechou os olhos, mergulhando naquele prazer familiar de ser tocado por um estranho. Ele recostou-se contra um tórax forte e estremeceu ao sentir mãos deslizarem por sua cintura para descansar em seu estômago. Lábios tocavam seu pescoço e ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando melhor acesso ao anônimo atrás de si.

Dedos seguraram sua pele com força e ele foi puxado para mais perto do outro. "Você é cheiroso", sussurrou uma voz profunda antes que a língua do homem começasse a traçar o contorno de sua orelha.

Draco gemeu suavemente. _Meu Deus... eu senti falta disso_.

O homem parou o que estava fazendo e virou-o em sua direção.

Draco ficou face a face com um deslumbrante estranho. Eles eram mais ou menos da mesma altura e seus físicos eram semelhantes, apesar de o outro homem ser um pouco mais musculoso no peito e nos braços. Seus cabelos eram negros e os olhos, azuis. Seus lábios se curvaram em um leve sorriso ao puxar Draco para um beijo intenso.

_É... ele vai servir_.

"Ele está comigo."

Draco ignorou a voz raivosa atrás de si e continuou beijando o seu – assim esperava – mais novo amante.

"Hey!"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha em irritação, mas o homem com quem estava começou a mover a boca para seu pescoço e ele imediatamente se esqueceu do motivo pelo qual havia se irritado, em primeiro lugar. Fechou os olhos, gemendo.

"Eu disse 'ele está comigo'", a voz repetiu furiosa.

"Bom, ele agora está comigo", disse o parceiro de dança do loiro, com os lábios ainda pressionados sobre sua pele pálida.

Draco ficou confuso. Ele achou que o homem irritado havia se referido ao moreno de olhos azuis que estava no momento atacando seu pescoço, mas obviamente havia se enganado. _Quem diabos alega estar comigo?_ Ainda que relutante, ele gentilmente afastou-se do moreno e virou.

Viu-se encarando furiosos olhos verdes.

Draco recuperou-se após alguns minutos e virou de costas para os penetrantes olhos de Harry. "Ele está comigo em sonhos", disse sarcástico. Ele deslizou as mãos pelos ombros do parceiro e rezou para que o tremor de seu corpo não fosse notado, especialmente por Harry. Segurou no outro com mais firmeza, agradecendo pela presença do suporte físico.

Harry adiantou-se e pegou-o pelo braço.

"Para com isso!" Draco gritou de repente, puxando o braço para longe como se tivesse se queimado. Ele afastou-se de Harry e pôs um dedo no peito dele. "Você não tem o direito de me reivindicar."

Harry respirou fundo e tentou segurar a mão do loiro.

Draco empurrou seu corpo para longe. "Não!"

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por um empurrão brusco do parceiro de Draco.

"Não", o loiro repetiu, mas dessa vez para o estranho de olhos azuis. Ele pegou o outro pelo braço e começou a afastá-lo de Harry.

"Espere" Harry implorou, tentando segurar seu braço novamente.

O acompanhante de Draco soltou-se de seu aperto e deu um soco em Harry, atingindo-o na mandíbula e fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Não!" Draco gritou enquanto puxava o parceiro para longe. "Apenas... esqueça."

"Mas ele-"

Draco empurrou-o, direcionando-lhe um olhar severo. "Apenas vá embora."

O homem olhou para Harry, depois para Draco, e finalmente se afastou, mergulhando na multidão.

Draco suspirou pesadamente antes de olhar para o moreno caído no chão. Ver Harry levar um soco depois de tudo o que já havia acontecido com ele trouxe um sentimento de desconforto. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado do outro. "Você está bem?"

Harru assentiu, levando a mão ao queixo.

"Deixe-me ver." Draco segurou o queixo de Harry gentilmente em sua mão e suspirou quando viu um pequeno machucado já se desenvolvendo. Ele segurou o braço do menor. "Venha, vamos colocar um pouco de gelo nisso aí". Ele levantou Harry e conduziu-o até o bar, fazendo-o sentar. Depois, foi para trás do balcão e encontrou um pano limpo no qual enrolou pequenas pedras de gelo e trouxe para Harry.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não acha que vai arranjar problemas indo para trás do balcão?"

Draco pressionou a toelha gentilmente contra o queixo de Harry, pegando sua mão para mostrar a posição e segurá-la ali. "Não se os funcionários quiserem mantes seus empregos." Ele pegou um cigarro e acendeu-o, tragando e depois exalando profundamente antes de oferecê-lo a Harry. "Esse bar é meu."

Harry estancou, olhando para ele em choque. Aceitou o cigarro, segurando-o por um momento. "Você é um pouco jovem demais para possuir um club como esse."

Draco deu de ombros. Sentiu-se bem por estar em seu território dessa vez. Isso acalmava seus nervos, embora não fizesse nada para acalmar as batidas de seu coração, que haviam voltado com mais força assim que ele viu aqueles olhos verdes. "Meu pai é muito rico. Eu pedi a ele esse bar, então ele comprou para mim quando me formei na universidade."

Eles ficaram então em um longo e desconfortável silêncio. Draco acenou para o barman e pediu-lhe outro uísque.

"Você não vai me pagar uma bebida?" Harry perguntou com um sorriso. Ele pousou a toalha com gelo sobre a mesa.

"Achei que você não precisasse da minha caridade", Draco rosnou. Até ele mesmo ficou surpreso pela quantidade de raiva que havia soado em sua voz.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu, mas ele não desviou os olhos. "Eu magoei você" ele disse suavemente, sua voz manchada com um pouco de surpresa. "E não sabia. Me desculpe."

Draco levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo e a camisa, desesperado para manter um pouco de dignidade depois de sua atitude infantil. "Eu preciso procurar meus amigos." Ele olhou para frente, tentando sorrir e percebendo que havia falhado miseravelmente. "Fico feliz em saber que você está bem."

"Espera... por favor." Harry levantou-se também e segurou o pulso do loiro. "Nós podemos ao menos conversar?"

Draco libertou seu braço e girou nos calcanhares para encarar o moreno de olhos verdes. "Eu pensei que você estava morto, sabia?"

Harry franziu a testa e deu um passo para trás. "Por que você acharia isso?"

Draco deu um passo para frente até que eles estivessem a centímetros de distância. "Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu decidi que precisava vê-lo de novo, apenas para saber se você estava bem. Então eu fui àquele café algumas semanas depois e eles me disseram que você não havia aparecido para trabalhar desde aquela noite e que você nem ao menos voltou para receber o último pagamento." Draco ficou surpreso com quão rápido a dor retornou junto com as memórias. Ele sentiu o mesmo aperto no coração que havia sentido quando soube que Harry não havia retornado. Suas mãos tremeram e começaram a suar como no dia em que o chefe de Harry lhe contou que ninguém havia visitado o moreno para ver como ele estava. E a raiva... ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado tão irritado como havia ficado quando se recusaram a fornecer algum tipo de contato para que ele mesmo pudesse verificar. "Naquela noite que passamos juntos, eu vi você coberto de machucados feitos pelo seu querido 'namorado' e aí você volta correndo para ele dizendo que as coisas vão ser diferentes. Como eu poderia pensar algo exceto que ele tivesse matado você?"

Harry alcançou sua mão. "Eu sinto muito, não tinha intenção de magoar você. Eu só achei... bem, eu achei que a gente só tinha se divertido um pouco." Ele tentou sorrir, mas não convenceu.

Draco puxou sua mão para longe e rosnou. "Isso é um monte de merda e você sabe muito bem disso! Nós dois sabemos que foi mais do que 'apenas um pouco de diversão'. Eu achei..." Ele suspirou e inalou profundamente. "Quer saber? Dane-se o que eu achei." Ele clareou a garganta e olhou em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém havia reparado na acalorada discussão. Ele chegou mais perto de Harry. "Apenas fique sabendo... você fez da minha vida um inferno e eu te odeio por isso."

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, encarando um ao outro, quando Harry finalmente desviou o olhar. "Eu-"

"Harry! Aí está você. Te procuramos por toda parte."

Draco viu uma morena atraente correr para chegar até eles, arrastando um ruivo alto e magro pela mão. Ela beijou Harry na bochecha, sem parecer reparar no rubor de suas faces ou em seu olhar vazio. Ela virou-se e exibiu um grande sorriso para Draco para depois voltar seus olhos para o moreno. "Harry, eu não sabia que você conhecia Draco Malfoy."

Draco observou o moreno enrugar a sobrancelha, então seus olhos verdes se abriram com espanto. Ele olhou rapidamente para o loiro antes de virar-se para os amigos, o rosto confuso.

Draco sorriu de leve para si mesmo, encantado com a expressão confusa do outro. _Ele já ouviu o meu nome antes. Não que isso seja uma surpresa._

A morena virou-se para ele. "Sua mãe faz um trabalho ótimo com caridade. Eu li um artigo não muito longo sobre quando ela estava trabalhando em um fundo para os desabrigados no ano passado. Ela falou muito sobre você."

Draco riu diante do entusiasmo da menina. "De certo você não acreditou em nada do que leu no jornal, Senhorita...?"

"Ah, me desculpe. Sou Hermione Granger", ela disse ao apertarem as mãos. Então puxou o loiro de lado. "E esse é meu noivo, Rony Weasley."

"É um prazer", Draco disse enquanto apertava a mão do rapaz. _Weasley, Weasley... de onde eu conheço esse nome?_

"Meu pai trabalha com o seu", Rony disse suavemente, franzindo a testa.

Draco sorriu de leve. _Então é isso... ele deve ser o filho de Arthur Weasley_. "Meus cumprimentos ao seu pai, então."

Rony riu, relaxando visivelmente.

"Posso pedir uma bebida para todos vocês?" Ele virou-se, acenando para o barman trazer outra dose.

"Draco, vejo que fez amigos", disse Pansy guiando o marido para o pequeno grupo no bar.

Draco apresentou-os a Hermione e Rony antes de apontar para Harry. "E esse é Harry."

O moreno estava olhando para seus sapatos, mas finalmente levantou a cabeça, a tempo de pegar o olhar "oh" trocado por Pansy e Blaise. Ele se endireitou e clareou a garganta. "Harry Potter", disse, apertando a mão de ambos.

"Então, todos vocês estão aqui para celebrar conosco?" Blaise perguntou.

"Celebrar?" Harry olhou do moreno para o loiro.

Draco ignorou o olhar questionador e começou a passar para cada um os drinques que o barman havia trazido.

"Hoje é aniversário do Draco", Pansy contou enquanto pegava o martini das mãos do amigo.

Draco encarou-a.

Hermione ergueu o copo. "Então, feliz aniversário, Draco."

Blaise, Pansy e Rony juntaram-se a ela, também levantando seus copos.

"A... Draco", disse Harry com suavidade. "Feliz Aniversário."

Draco olhou-o por um momento e então acenou, bebendo.

Os seis permaneceram em uma semi-círculo, conversando um pouco sobre nada em particular. Um novo round de bebidas foi solicitado e a conversa fluiu entre os membros do pequeno grupo.

Depois de lutar contra si mesmo, Draco finalmente deixou seus olhos observarem a figura de Harry. O moreno encontrava-se a sua frente, mas agora estava virado para Pansy, conversando com ela sobre algum filme em preto e branco pelo qual ambos eram apaixonados.

_Por que eu estou tão zangado com ele? Ele escreveu um bilhete, disse adeus... podia ter sido pior._

De repente, Harry gargalhou com algo que Pansy tinha dito, seus olhos brilhando divertidos.

Um flash irracional de ciúmes sacudiu Draco de sua observação silenciosa e ele rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça, virando-se para Hermione na esperança de se distrair.

A garota estava o encarando com um olhar de reconhecimento, enquanto um pequeno sorriso surgia em sua face.

Ele deu um passo para trás e olhou-a confuso. "O que é?"

"É você, não é?"

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando."

Ela aproximou-se. "Você é ele. O 'loiro incrivelmente lindo com o qual-"

"Pare por aí", ele interrompeu, com as faces vermelhas.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e pigarreou. "Ele realmente se referiu a mim dessa forma?"

Ela assentiu. "Ele nos deu até bastantes detalhes daquela noite." Sua face suavizou-se ao encarar o loiro. "Ele realmente gostou de você, sabe."

Ele riu amargamente e olhou de relance para Harry. "Mas não o bastante, ao que parece." Virando-se para o bar, pegou uma garrafa de uísque. Encheu um copo e apontou o copo na mão da menina. "Bebe comigo?"

Hermione sorriu e estendeu o copo. "Como eu poderia negar?"

Ele sorriu de volta ao encher o segundo copo, então pousou a garrafa no balcão e levantou o copo em direção a ela.

"Tentando roubar minha garota, Malfoy?" Rony aproximou-se, circulando Hermione com um braço.

Draco sorriu para ele. "Eu certamente prefiro piores do que a amável Srta. Granger". Ele piscou para ela e brindou batendo ambos os copos. Olhando de soslaio para Harry, ele bebeu o conteúdo.

Harry estava parado com as mãos no bolso, olhando diretamente para ele.

Draco lutou contra a agitação em seu peito. "Algum problema, Potter?" perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Harry corou e desviou os olhos.

"Draco", Hermione tomou-lhe o braço gentilmente. "Não o chame pelo sobrenome. Ele não gosta."

"É mesmo? E por que não?" o loiro perguntou, tentando soar natural.

"É o jeito como o filho da puta do Olívio chama ele quando está zangado. O que acontece a porra do tempo inteiro." A face de Rony estava vermelha de raiva Harry e ele segurava o copo com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

Draco ficou chocado ao perceber a intensidade da raiva de Rony. _As coisas devem ser piores do que eu imagino._ "Quem é Olívio?" ele perguntou.

"O namorado de Harry", explicou Hermione, mirando o moreno com nervosismo.

"Ex-namorado, Rony lembrou.

Draco soltou um suspiro que ele não percebeu estar segurando.

"Pois é, mas quanto será que vai demorar dessa vez?" Hermione perguntou ao noivo. "Você sabe que eles vão acabar voltando." Ela suspirou pesadamente. "É sempre assim."

Draco bebeu um longo gole de uísque, olhando discretamente para Harry por sobre o copo. Talvez se ele ficasse quieto, Rony e Hermione continuassem comentando sobre sua relação com o tal de Olívio.

"Eu acho que uma estadia no hospital foi mais do que suficiente para o Harry finalmente largá-lo de vez." Rony virou o restante da cerveja e colocou a garrafa num canto.

Draco arregalou os olhos. "Estadia no hospital?"

Hermione corou, cutucando Rony. "Não foi nada demais", insistiu.

"Nada demais?" Rony exclamou. "Eu acho que um crânio fraturado e três costelas quebradas é sim _algo demais_, Hermione."

"Sim, mas se o Harry afirma que caiu da escada, quem somos nós para desmenti-lo?"

As faces de Draco estavam vermelhas de raiva. Ele mordeu o lábio e olhou de volta para o moreno, que estava sentado solitário no bar, distante do pequeno grupo. Draco ignorou os sussurros de Hermione que tentava ensinar Rony a não contar sobre a vida pessoal de Harry a outras pessoas.

Harry terminou sua cerveja e deixou a garrafa deslizar antes de tirar um cigarro do bolso, procurando por um isqueiro.

"Me dêem licença", Draco falou a Hermione e passou por ela. Ele pegou alguns maços e um isqueiro, oferecendo-o a Harry.

O moreno murmurou um suave "obrigado", inclinando-se para acender seu cigarro.

Draco sacudiu o isqueiro e jogou-o em um cinzeiro.

Os dois homens se observaram em silêncio, nenhum dos dois parecendo se importar em enconder a óbvia apreciação pelo corpo do outro.

Draco shook out the match and dropped it into an ashtray.

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim", Harry finalmente disse, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e sorrindo para o loiro.

Draco sentou-se no banco ao lado dele, reclinando-se para trás e buscando apoio com os cotovelos.

"Você parece mais velho", Harry continuou.

Draco sorriu suavemente e olhou para ele. "E você está exatamente do jeito que eu me lembro."

"O que eu espero ser boa coisa, né?" Harry deu-lhe um pequeno e hesitante sorriso.

Draco não respondeu. Ele apenas piscou para o rapaz e virou-se, olhando para a pista de dança.

Ele observou a multidão de pessoas pulando e dançando a sua frente, mas não conseguia se desligar da presença de Harry ao seu lado. Toda vez que o moreno se mexia ou suspirava, Draco tinha a sensação de ter tomado um soco no estômago. _Deus... ele é tão bonito._

Harry pulou de seu assento e andou uns passos em direção à pista. Ele olhou para seus amigos que, junto com os de Draco, estavam sentados em um pequeno círculo conversando amigavelmente entre si. Então ele virou-se para o loiro.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. "O que é?" Mexendo-se um pouco no banco, ele tomou cuidado para não desviar o olhar.

Harry andou de volta até ele e gentilmente descansou as mãos em suas pernas. "Eu quero dançar com você", disse suavemente. Ele deu alguns passos e então estava posicionado entre os joelhos do loiro.

O coração de Draco bateu com tanta força que ele achou que fosse desmaiar.

Harry deslizou as mãos por suas coxas e quadris, antes de finalmente segurar sua cintura, aproximando-o.

"Existe alguma razão em especial pela qual você está invadindo o meu espaço pessoal?" Draco perguntou, embora não fizesse esforço para se afastar.

Harry chegou ainda mais perto e encolheu os ombros. "Você não pareceu reclamar da última vez."

Draco forçou-se a respirar. Harry estava tão perto que ele podia sentir a respiração quente e cheirando a uísque em seu rosto.

"Draco", Harry sussurrou.

Ouvir Harry pronunciando seu nome daquela maneira finalmente tirou seu controle. Ele deslizou uma mão por aqueles fios negros espessos e sedosos com os quais havia sonhado durante meses e, enrolando seus dedos neles, puxou o rosto de Harry para mais perto do seu. "O fato de eu te querer não significa que eu não odeie você", ele disse com a boca a centímetros da do outro.

Harry lambeu os lábios e assentiu, os olhos plantados firmemente na boca de Draco. "Eu entendo." Ele entou fechou a distância que ainda restava e tomou seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

Draco deslizou um braço pela cintura do moreno, puxando-o para mais perto de seu corpo e aprofundando o beijo. Ele mordeu com força o lábio inferior de Harry e sorriu para si mesmo ao sentir o moreno ofegar e gemer alto enquanto impulsionava seus quadris para frente.

"Merda, Harry murmurou, afastando-se para olhar nos olhos do loiro.

Draco sorriu para ele. Ele permaneceu com uma mão na fina cintura de Harry enquanto acariciava com a outra o pescoço do moreno. "Esqueceu de como eu sou bom, né?"

"Nunca", Harry disse com sinceridade. "Não houve um dia em que eu não tivesse pensado naquela noite." Seus dedos seguravam a camisa de Draco com força, levantando a barra do material para expor um pequeno pedaço da pele alva do loiro. Harry deixou seus dedos vagarem por aquela pele suave e macia e inclinou-se para beijar o pescoço do outro.

"Então por que você foi embora?" perguntou Draco, num sussurro leve. Seus olhos se fecharam ao sentir lábios em sua orelha.

"Eu tinha que ir" Harry murmurou, sua respiração enviando calor para o rosto do loiro. "Podemos parar com o falatório e ir para algum lugar onde eu possa te tocar sem ser preso?" Ele se afastou para olhar nos olhos cinza que estavam tomados pela luxúria.

Draco riu suavemente. "Eu não tenho uma cama, mas acho que o meu escritório pode fornecer um agradável sofá de couro em que eu possa te agarrar."

Harry sorriu, colocando o mais velho de pé. "Mostre o caminho, então."

Draco olhou para seus amigos e viu Hermione lhe sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta e com uma piscadela, conduziu Harry pelas escadas até a porta.

Assim que eles chegaram ao pequeno hall que dava levava ao escritório, Harry puxou Draco e beijou-o com selvageria, suas mãos caminhando avidamente para baixo da camisa do loiro, procurando sentir sua pele.

Por um momento, Draco ficou imerso no prazer do momento. Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia sonhado com aquela boca beijando-o novamente e com aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, então levou um certo tempo para convencer a si mesmo de que Harry estava de fato, finalmente, ali.

"Draco", o moreno sussurrou enquanto traçava com a língua um caminho ardente pelo longo pescoço do outro.

Draco gemeu ao som de seu nome e se perguntou como não havia reparado no fato de Harry não tê-lo usado em sua primeira noite juntos. O som da palavra em seus ouvidos e as vibrações que esse som emanava por sua pele estavam deixando-o tonto e com a calça já descofortável de tão apertada.

Eles tropeçaram pela saleta, com os braços em volta do outro e as bocas firmemente coladas em um beijo desesperado. Desajeitado, Draco procurou pela maçaneta, encontrando-a após alguns segundos e abrindo a porta. Afastou-se de Harry e o pegou pelo braço para jogá-lo no escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Antes mesmo de recuperar o ar, Harry já estava novamente prensado contra ele, suas bocas encontrando-se dolorosamente, com dentes batendo e mordidas nos lábios. Draco guiou o menor até a mesa, levantando-o assim que chegaram nela. Agarrando um punhado de fios negros com força, ele forçou a cabeça do moreno para trás, lambendo e sugando a delicada pele de seu pescoço exposto.

Harry gemeu e abriu as pernas, circulando com elas a cintura de Draco e cruzando os tornozelos para trazê-lo mais perto.

O loiro resmungou ao sentir suas ereções se encontrarem. Ninguém nunca o havia deixado tão excitado antes. Sentindo uma urgente necessidade de mais, ele pousou ambas as mãos no peito de Harry e o empurrou para deitar de costas. Levantando a camiseta do outro, provocou um dos mamilos com a língua, enquanto suas mãos desciam para desfazer o botão e abaixar o zíper da calça dele. Ele deslizou-a para baixo, retirando logo em seguida a cueca vermelha do moreno.

A boca de Draco ficou molhada e ele lambeu os lábios diante da visão que tinha diante de si, um Harry semi-nu e excitado, deitado em cima de sua mesa, com o peito subindo e descendo enquanto o observava, esperando.

"Draco", Harry sussurou. "Me toca, por favor."

O loiro gemeu e inclinou-se para tomar o membro em sua boca. Graças à ausência de ânsia de vômito, ele o engoliu profundamente, sentindo-o pressionar sua garganta.

Harry ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a contra a mesa, embora a dor não se fizesse sentir diante daquele súbito e intenso prazer. Ele segurou os cabelos de Draco, impulsionando sua cabeça com força para frente e para trás, cada vez mais rápido enquanto suspendia os quadris. Levantando a cabeça da mesa ele podia olhar a cena e gemeu alto ao ver os lábios rosados do loiro se abrirem ao redor de seu pênis e a mão na base acariciá-lo com firmeza.

Draco amava o gosto de Harry, o cheiro de Harry e a maciez de seu membro contra sua língua. Ele abriu os olhos e viu o moreno lhe observando, com a boca levemente aberta e os olhos verdes semi-cerrados com paixão.

Harry apoiou-se em um cotovelo para manter o contato visual, sua outra mão indo descansar atrás do pescoço de Draco, embalando sua cabeça. Ele tentou parar o movimento dos quadris, mas quando a sucção aumentou e a língua e a mão de Draco se moveram com mais rapidez, ele perdeu o controle sobre o próprio corpo. "Eu vou gozar... eu vou..."

Draco sugou mais rápido e segurou-o com mais força. Murmurando suavemente, ele observou os olhos de Harry se fecharem com firmeza e seu corpo sobressaltar-se, o sêmen quente e agridoce enchendo sua boca e descendo para a garganta. Draco gemeu ao sentir o gosto e correu a língua para cima e para baixo nos lábios, antes de passá-la na glande para recolher o líquido até a última gota.

Harry caiu para trás com um suspiro cansado. Seus quadris finalmente pararam e ele fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação da língua do loiro movendo-se lentamente em seu membro.

"Não demorou muito, hm?" Draco levantou-se, sorrindo para ele.

Harry gemeu baixinho e sorriu de volta, estendendo os braços para passá-los em volta da cabeça do outro. "Merda... você é realmente bom nisso." Ele estremeceu um pouco com os membros fracos, mas finalmente conseguiu sentar-se. Segurando a frente da camisa de Draco, ele puxou-o para perto, beijando-o suavemente e sentindo seu gosto na boca do outro. Deslizando as mãos lentamente por baixo da justa camiseta que o loiro vestia, seus dedos instintivamente encontraram os mamilos, excitando-os. "Eu quero você."

Draco suspirou e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás ao sentir Harry beijar sua garganta. Quando o moreno começou a tirar sua blusa, ele obedientemente levantou os braços acima da cabeça para facilitar o ato. Percebendo que Harry ainda vestia a sua, Draco retirou-a também, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos já desalinhados do outro, e jogou-a num canto junto a sua própria camisa.

Ele deu um pequeno passo para trás e deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo peitoral do moreno, as mãos rapidamente seguindo o mesmo caminho. "Tão sexy. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu quis que isso acontecesse novamente." Ele aproximou-se novamente e beijou-o com sofreguidão.

Harry riu. "Na verdade, eu acho que faço uma boa idéia, sim."

Draco continuou a beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que abria uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Ele tirou um tubo e colocou-o na mesa próximo a Harry.

O moreno olhou para o produto e sorriu. "Então não preciso reclamar por você batizar a sua mesa?"

"Não." Draco correu suas mãos pelos cabelos negros do outro e então sorriu, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. Seus lábios moveram-se devagar pela bochecha corada de Harry, pela linha de sua mandíbula e por sua orelha, que ele começou a traçar com a língua.

"Eu quero você", Harry disse pela segunda vez, demonstrando sua impaciência. Suas mãos seguraram as nádegas do loiro, puxando-o para perto enquanto seus lábios corriam pelo ombro alvo, mordendo a pele suavemente.

"Você me terá daqui a pouco", Draco prometeu, tentando ao máximo segurar uma risada. "Não precisa ter pressa."

Harry bufou frustrado e deitou de costas soltando um palavrão.

Draco não conseguiu segurar a risada ao ver a cena. Ele se inclinou de novo, pousando uma mão em cada lado da cabeça do moreno. "Eu amo a sua boca", e o beijou novamente.

"Draco... por favor."

O loiro tremeu ao ouvir seu nome vindo daqueles lábios cheios e macios. _Essa vai ser a minha perdição._

"Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim."

Draco gemeu fechando os olhos, seus dedos segurando a ponta da mesa com força suficiente para a madeira quebrar devido à pressão. Sua boca devorou a do moreno, lambendo, mordendo, sugando... apesar de tudo, ele não conseguia ficar perto o suficiente.

Harry sorriu em triunfo e abaixou as mãos para tirar a calça do loiro. Uma vez que o botão foi aberto e o zíper abaixado, ele chutou sua própria calça para baixo - ela ainda estava presa em seus tornozelos – e usou seus pés para puxar a de Draco por seus quadris. Então ele se afastou e alcançou o tubo de lubrificante que estava em cima da mesa, abrindo a embalagem.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo-lhe abertamente. "Estamos excitados, não?"

Harry riu e seus olhos caíram sobre o membro do outro. "Eu diria que estamos, sim."

Draco resmungou suavemente e deu um passo para trás, puxando Harry pelos tornozelos e empurrando-o para a ponta da mesa.

Harry despejou um pouco do lubrificante em sua mão e olhou para o loiro, mantendo contato visual enquanto esticava-se para acariciá-lo, cobrindo-o com a substância.

A respiração de Draco travou ao sentir uma mão quente e escorregadia o envolvendo. Ele puxou Harry pelo pescoço para mais um intenso beijo, enquanto deslizava sua mão para seu próprio órgão, recolhendo um pouco do excesso de lubrificante da mão do outro. Ele afastou-se um passo e puxou Harry consigo, colocando-o de pé e fazendo sinal para que ele se virasse.

Seguindo o silencioso comando de Draco, o moreno virou-se de costas para ele. Pressionou-se contra o loiro, esfregando suas nádegas contra o membro do outro para provocá-lo.

Draco gemeu alto com a fricção e permitiu-a por um momento antes de segurar Harry com ambas as mãos em seus quadris a fim de pará-lo. "Deite-se." Quando Harry não obedeceu imediatamente, ele pousou as mãos nas costas do outro, empurrando-o gentilmente contra a mesa. Ele inspirou profundamente, tentando controlar-se enquanto seus dedos traçaram os fortes músculos das costas do mais novo até a curva suave de suas nádegas. Usando o pé para separar ainda mais as pernas do outro, ele abaixou-se e correu a língua do final da coluna de Harry por sua espinha, chegando até o pescoço.

Harry tremeu embaixo de si e soltou um longo e baixo gemido, enquanto pressionava sua testa na mesa e fechava os olhos.

Draco mordeu gentilmente a parte de trás de seu pescoço, segurando-o no lugar enquanto pressionava sua entrada com um dedo.

A súbita violação de seu corpo fez Harry retesar-se, e a mordida de Draco tornou-se mais forte. Harry jogou os quadris para trás, forçando o dedo mais fundo e soltando um assobio de prazer.

Draco gentilmente deslizou outro dedo para dentro e ao mesmo tempo bombeou o membro de Harry devagar com a outra mão.

Harry grunhiu e impulsionou-se contra ele novamente. "Draco", ele choramingou.

O pênis de Draco pulsou diante do som gutural produzido pelo moreno ao mover-se ao encontro dele. Sua mandíbula começou a doer então ele removeu os dentes do pele do outro e passou a língua por cima, suavizando a marca que havia deixado.

Harry moveu-se e então sua bochecha estava pressionada contra a mesa de madeira. Ele mordeu o lábio e choramingou ao se mover contra os dedos de Draco, sem nenhuma timidez.

"Você fica lindo assim", Draco disse, depositando um suave beijo em seu ombro.

"Cala a boca e me fode."

Ele não conseguiu se lembrar de quando soltou o membro de Harry ou deixou de penetrá-lo com os dedos, mas de repente se viu cercado por um calor e uma pressão de tirarem o fôlego, sensações que haviam assombrado seus sonhos recentes. Ele abriu a boca para gritar, mas som algum saiu de seus lábios. Ansiando por mais, ele teve que se controlar para não enterrar-se mais rápido e mais fundo, de uma vez.

Harry grunhiu e moveu-se, permitindo que o membro do loiro deslizasse mais para dentro. Um baixo gemido saiu de seus lábios e ele soltou o ar pesadamente. "Não pare", pediu ao sentir Draco travar atrás de si.

"Me dê apenas um minuto". Ele estava completamente dentro, mergulhando na pressão quente; esta lhe apertava tanto que quase o levou ao ápice. Fechando os olhos, ele escondeu o rosto nos cabelos da nuca de Harry, respirando fundo e tentando chegar para trás e sair completamente.

Harry resmungou e moveu seus quadris para trás. "Merda, Draco... mexa-se!"

Ao som do comando de Harry, seus quadris impulsionaram-se com salvageria para frente, empurrando o menor ainda mais forte contra a mesa e fazendo com que um pequeno lamento saísse de seus lábios, som abafado enquanto ele mergulhava a cabeça em seus braços trêmulos.

Draco segurou com força naqueles finos quadris, observando os músculos das costas de Harry se moverem enquanto ele empurrava o corpo para trás contra o do loiro, murmurando incoerências. Ele correu as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, subindo para os ombros, saboreando os músculos trêmulos e a pele escorregadia de suor. Ele enterrou-se ainda mais fundo, embora achasse que isso não era mais possível, e soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir Harry se contraindo em volta dele. _De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar isso escapar novamente._

Harry levantou-se com o apoio dos cotovelos e olhou por cima do ombro, observando o rosto do loiro enquanto se movia dentro dele.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Draco sentiu algo em seu peito apertar e ele se abaixou, pressionando seu corpo contra as costas de Harry, subitamente desesperado para ter seus corpos o mais perto possível. Beijou o moreno, apesar do ângulo complicado, e envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços, aproximando-o ainda mais.

Ele mais sentiu do que viu a respiração de Harry parar com a nova posição e ele diminuiu o ritmo dos quadris, traçando com a língua a mancha da mordida, agora já arroxeada, que se encontrava na linha de seu cabelo. "Está perto?"

Harry assentiu, sem emitir som algum, exceto pela respiração acelerada.

Draco encostou seus lábios de leve no pescoço do momento enquanto acelerava as estocadas. O aperto em sua cintura apertou-se de uma maneira quase dolorosa.

Harry mordeu o lábio e gemeu enquanto procurava a mão de Draco que estava em volta de seu corpo. Ele a alcançou, retirando-a de sua cintura e deslizando-a até o seu membro, seus dedos entrelaçados bombeando o órgão juntos.

Draco beijou a parte de trás de seu pescoço e se endireitou, movendo a mão livre para o ombro de Harry. Ele segurou com força, jogando Harry para trás toda vez que deslizava para dentro dele, juntando ambos os corpos.

Harry ofegou alto e guiou as mãos dos dois para seu membro já molhado com o pré-gozo.

"Eu quero que você diga o meu nome quando gozar", sussurrou Draco.

Harry choramingou, apertando seus dedos em volta da mão do loiro com mais força ainda. "Draco..." ele soltou um som que parecia um soluço e bombeou seu pênis mais rápido. "Draco... Draco... Dra-" E sua voz ficou presa na garganta, enquanto ele atingia um orgasmo intenso, seu sêmen espalhando-se pelas mãos de ambos e pela mesa.

"Harry", Draco murmurou baixinho, inclinando-se para descansar a cabeça na curva do pescoço do parceiro. "Oh, merda." Seus quadris pararam o movimento e ele tremeu convulsivamente sobre o menor, enquanto atingia o ápice e perdia a respiração. Então se apoiou pesadamente contra o moreno, com medo de que suas pernas não conseguissem lhe oferecer equilíbrio.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma parada, tremendo e tentando recuperar o ar e o controle de seus corpos.

Harry foi o primeiro a se mexer. Com um forte suspiro, ele levantou sua cabeça devagar e olhou por cima do ombro. "Incrível", disse suavamente, pressionando os lábios contra a bochecha vermelha de Draco.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça; sem conseguir falar, ele apenas beijou-o de volta e mergulhou a cabeça nos fios negros. Suspirando pesadamente, ele se afastou minutos depois. Circulando a cintura de Harry com um braço, ele guiou o moreno até o sofá e desabou no local, trazendo o homem menor em seus braços.

Harry enrolou-se ao seu lado, as pernas entre as suas e um braço estirado sobre sua cintura. Ele suspirou contente e beijou o peito do loiro, na altura de seu coração.

Draco sorriu com preguiça e acariciou os cabelos de Harry. "Eu estou feliz que você tenha me encontrado."

O moreno sorriu-lhe igualmente sonolento e esticou-se para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios. "Eu também."

*.*.*.*

- 6 de Junho –

Quando Draco acordou, ele sentiu a maciez quente da bochecha de Harry contra sua pele. Sorrindo para si mesmo, mas sem abrir os olhos, ele teve medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho.

Ele estava deitado de costas com Harry pressionado fortemente contra seu corpo, sua cabeça descansando no ombro de Draco e suas pernas entrelaçadas. A mão do moreno estava fechada em um punho frouxo, descansando sobre o coração do loiro.

_Graças a Deus ele não foi embora!_

Draco suspirou levemente e permitiu-se voltar a dormir, puxando o outro rapaz para mais perto, como se isso ainda fosse possível.

Foi quando já estava prestar a deixa-se levar pelo inconsciente que sentiu Harry se agitar brevemente antes de enrijecer. Até mesmo sua respiração sumiu. O corpo de Harry estava tenso e ele soltou um suspiro tão baixo que Draco provavelmente não o notaria se não tivesse sentido o sopro quente da respiração do outro atingir sua pele. O moreno moveu-se devagar e gentilmente saiu dos braços do loiro, pisando no chão sem tentar fazer barulho.

Por um momento, Draco debateu se deveria deixar ou não que Harry soubesse que ele estava acordado, mas finalmente decidiu continuar fingindo que dormia para ver o que o outro homem faria.

Harry coçou seus cabelos bangunçados enquanto observava a sala com olhos cheios de sono. Ele colocou seus óculos, que se encontravam em cima da mesa, e localizou sua calça jeans desbotada, vestindo-a rapidamente. Movendo-se silenciosamente pelo aposento, terminou de recolher as suas coisas. Calçou os tênis converse maltrapilhos, sem se preocupar em amarrar os cadarços, e então vestiu a camisa preta que agora cheirava a fumo e a uísque.

Draco sentiu seu coração bater dolorosamente contra as costelas. Ele observava Harry através de olhos semi-cerrados, mas podia ver o suficiente para perceber que estava sendo deixado novamente.

Harry buscou sua carteira e suas chaves nos bolsos, e quando teve certeza de que havia pegado tudo, parou e olhou para o loiro que dormia nu a sua frente.

Draco procurou manter sua respiração estável enquanto o moreno se aproximava. Embora ele não soubesse mais porque ele ainda estava nesse jogo, continuou fingindo estar inconsciente.

Com outro leve suspiro, Harry sentou-se na ponta da cama e mirou o rosto de Draco. Ele inclinou-se e colocou uma mecha de cabelos loiros para trás da orelha, embora ela não tenha ficado ali, caindo para a testa de Draco novamente.

A mão do moreno tremia ao acariciar o ombro e o pescoço do loiro. "Você é tão bonito", ele sussurrou. Então se abaixou e depositou um suave beijo no ombro do mais velho.

Draco tinha certeza de que as batidas desesperadas de seu coração iriam delatá-lo, mas Harry não pareceu notar.

O moreno então pegou uma das mãos de Draco nas suas e segurou-firmamente. Ele inclinou-se e gentilmente pressionou sua boca contra os lábios mais macios que ele já havia beijado, deixando o contato permanecer por alguns momentos.

A respiração de Draco ficou presa e ele teve a sensação familiar de lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos.

Harry finalmente se afastou, ainda segurando sua mão. "Adeus, Draco Malfoy", disse em voz baixa. Ele depositou outro beijo na testa do loiro e soltou sua mão, levantando-se e andando rapidamente em direção à porta.

"Não vá", Draco disse suavamente enquanto se sentava.

Harry congelou com a mão na maçaneta.

"Harry?" Draco levantou, levando aos ombros o pano com que havia se coberto ao dormir.

Harry finalmente virou-se para ele, sem olhar em seus olhos. "O quê?"

Draco tentou ignorar a frieza na voz do mais novo e procurou se concentrar somente no doce e romântico adeus que o outro lhe havia dado quando achou que ele estava dormindo. "Aonde você vai?"

"Para casa", Harry respondeu virando-se novamente para a porta.

Draco alcançou sua calça jeans, vestindo-a. "Por que você está fugindo... de novo?"

Harry rosnou enquanto abria a porta e entrava no hall. "E não estou fugindo, Draco. Só estou indo embora. Não seja tão melodramático."

"Você é um covarde de merda", Draco cuspiu as palavras, enquanto o seguia descendo as escadas para fora do club, agora vazio.

Harry virou-se para encará-lo. "Covarde? É o que você acha?" Seus olhos se estreitaram com raiva e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos de cada lado do corpo.

"É o que eu sei" Draco insistiu. _Eu não acredito que ele está fazendo isso de novo!_ Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito nu e olhou com ódio para o outro homem. "Sabe, eu acordei no momento em que você se mexeu nos meus braços." Ele andou alguns passos. "Eu ouvi cada palavra que você disse..." aproximou-se ainda mais, até que ambos estivessem quase se tocando e ele pudesse sentir o calor que irradiava do corpo do moreno. Ele abaixou a voz até que ela se tornasse quase um sussurro. "Eu senti cada toque... cada beijo."

O rosto de Harry suavizou ao encarar olhos cinza-tempestade. "Eu estava... me despedindo."

Draco assentiu silenciosamente. "Eu sei que sim. Mas eu perguntei 'por quê'?"

Arry engoliu pesadamente enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Eu simplesmente preciso ir."

Draco sustentou o contato visual e pegou uma mão de Harry. "Mas _por quê_?"

"E por que isso importa?" os ombros de Harry caíram e ele abaixou a cabeça. "Ontem você me disse que me odiava. Então não deveria fazer diferença para você se eu ficar ou não."

"Você costuma dormir com as pessoas que você odeia?"

Harry olhou para ele, franzindo o cenho em confusão. "O quê? Mas é claro que não."

"Você acha que _eu_ costumo?"

Harry afastou-se e levantou as duas mãos dramaticamente. "Como é que eu saberia?" Ele perguntou com a voz frustrada. "Eu nem ao menos conheço você!"

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e recostou-se no balcão do bar. "Isso não é culpa minha."

Harry encarou-o. "Mas é _minha_?"

O loiro o olhou pensativo antes de concordar. "Você é o único que continua indo embora."

Harry apenas o encarou durante um longo momento. Seus olhos percorreram o peitoral nu de Draco, parando na pequena marca deixada em seu ombro esquerdo.

Os olhos do mais velho seguiram os seus para encontrar as manchas roxas que Harry havia deixado mais cedo, naquela noite. Seus batimentos cardíacos pararam, mas ele controlou sua vontade de ser marcado novamente pelo homem a sua frente. Então simplesmente levantou uma sobrencelha para o moreno. "Será que você vai continuar marcando a minha pele impecável?"

Harry não conseguiu resistir e riu. Porém, assim que percebeu o que estava fazendo, forçou sua interrupção e clareou a garganta.

Draco gargalhou amargamente. "Por que você luta contra tudo o que sente? O que há de tão errado em rir de alguma coisa quando ela é engraçada? Se você consegue dividir a cama comigo, com certeza também consegue dividir uma piada. Então por que você, pelo menos uma vez, não pára de lutar contra si mesmo? Seja quem você é, Harry... não há nada de errado nisso."

Harry rosnou para ele. "Pare de falar como se me conhecesse."

"Pare de enganar a si mesmo achando que eu não conheço."

Eles se encararam em silêncio, nenhum dos dois querendo fazer o primeiro movimento.

Draco finalmente decidiu apiedar-se dele e quebrou o silêncio. "Você vai voltar pra ele novamente?"

Harry vacilou notavelmente. "Eu não acho que isso seja da sua conta."

"Bom, você está errado." Draco acendeu um cigarro e estendeu o maço a Harry, que tirou um sem falar nada. "Por que você continua voltando pra ele se ele te bate?"

Harry travou por um momento, então soltou a respiração pesadamente. "É isso que você acha? Que ele me bate?"

Draco encolheu os ombros. "Eu deveria pensar diferente?"

"Ele não faz isso" Harry disse, com a voz fria e dura. "Acidentes... acontecem quando estamos juntos. Nunca é de propósito."

Draco riu alto. "Se você diz."

"Você não o conhece, então não se atreva a julgá-lo", Harry vociferou.

Draco levantou as mãos como se declarasse sua rendição e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então você se importa em me explicar como alguém vai parar no hospital com crânio e costelas fraturadas _por acidente_?

As bochechas de Harry coraram e ele desviou o olhar. "Eu caí da escada."

"Rony e Hermione parecem pensar o con-"

"Bom, eles não estavam lá!" Harry gritou. "E nem você, então cale a porra da boca, Malfoy."

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram, mais pelo uso de seu sobrenome naquele tom que Harry estava usando. "Então você vai voltar." Ele moveu a cabeça devagar, então andou rumo a porta. "Bem... por todos os meios."

Harry apenas olhou para ele durante um longo momento, seus olhos verdes em um turbilhão de emoções, então jogou o cigarro pela metade no chão e pisou em cima dele. Virou-se para a porta.

Em um último lampejo de desespero, Draco agarrou Harry fortemente pelo cotovelo, girando-o em seus braços. Segurando o cabelo do moreno com força, colou suas bocas em um beijo forçado. Ele empurrou Harry contra o balcão e mordiscou seu lábio inferior antes de deslizar a língua para dentro de sua boca, tentando implantar no outro homem o máximo de paixão que conseguia. Sorriu em meio ao beijo, ao sentir o moreno gemer e agarrar seus ombros nus. De repente, Draco afastou-se e deu-lhe um empurrão. "Se você sair por essa porta... nem mesmo pense em voltar aqui. Você não será mais bem-vindo."

Harry lutou para recuperar o ar, mas meneou a cabeça concordando. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas corou e acabou mudando de idéia. Tentando sorrir para Draco, ele se virou e apressou-se para sair.

Draco permaneceu no meio do club vazio, olhando para a porta pela qual Harry havia acabado de sair. "Merda", ele suspirou enquanto corria as mãos pela face. Depois de chutar o banco ao seu lado e fazê-lo voar pelo chão de ladrilhos, ele subiu as escadas para se vestir.

*.*.*.*

Continua...

_Notas Finais: Em primeiro lugar, muito obrigada pelos reviews! Apesar de serem poucos, a história já foi favoritada e posta em alert e isso me deixa muito feliz. De certa forma, deu um gás para eu emendar logo nesse segundo capítulo, que além de ser menor, é bom para esclarecer que a história não é tão simples como parecia. Afinal, ainda temos aí 18 capítulos pela frente. Bom, vamos às respostas:_

_**Yhtan**__: É mesmo, tanto o Harry tem coragem em deixá-lo como o Draco tem em se machucar! Hahaha. Espero que goste do segundo capítulo._

_**Maga do 4**__: Você ainda não viu nada, ainda vem muito sofrimento! Quanto ao Harry largar o Draco para voltar pro ex, ele realmente não sabe o que está perdendo (aliás, sabe sim! rs), mas ele é muito complicado, os próximos capítulos vão explicar isso melhor..._

Feliz Ano Novo a todos!


End file.
